


Unspoken Memories

by ReddyHeady5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Actually pretty AU, Almost smut, BillDip, Bonded!Billdip, But not quite, Comedy, Cussing, F/F, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Human!Bill, Kind of AU, M/M, My first fanfic and something that's been in my head all week, Older!Dipper, Older!Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, Romance, Slice of Life, and Bills like, demon!dipper, inaccurate history probably, like seriously the twins are 20 going on 21, mentions of smut though, older Twins, really old, the f bomb is used alot, theyre adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddyHeady5/pseuds/ReddyHeady5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines expected some changes to Gravity Falls when he returned from the other side of the portal, but nothing could prepare him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this story as been churning through my brain for days now and I just had to get it down. I have some ideas as to where it is going, but can't really decide! It's my first fic but let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT: Okay, so MAJOR change. Since I've spent a lot of time working out this whole story this first chapter has changed. Really only the second half. It's just going to work better this way. :) Hopefully if you're still reading this you'll still like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. It's literally been a year since I worked on this and I apologize for my sin. So school started and I had a rough year and the show changed everything about my story but here I am now, a year later, fixing up this story. So if you are new or reading again, I will be putting final edited dates on each chapter after I fix them up. Sorry for being such a loser! :( So before I had Stanley (who is now Stanford.. yes. it has been that long) as Mabel and Dipper's Grandchildren. Now they are Niece and Nephew. I also had to go through and switch all the Stanleys and Stanfords. So if you see any messes up, just let me know if you want. :)
> 
> EDITED 7/6/16

Stanford Pines was not surprised in the least to find out he had grandchildren. He never once doubted that his beautiful little sister would eventually settle down with a nice guy and start a family, even while he was stuck in the portal for almost 30 years,

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was also not surprised to find out that his grandchildren were twins, just like him and his brother. It runs in the family after all. Their personalities were no surprise to Stanford either. Mabel was a cheerful one; just like his brother; even after the traumatic experience she just went through she was still wore a bright smile for all the see and was more interested in the fact that she was meeting her other “Grunkle” for the first time. Dipper… well maybe Dipper was a surprise. He seemed closed off, keeping his distance and wringing his fists often, always glancing back towards the elevator almost… longingly. But Stanley and Mabel paid no attention to it, so Stanford thus concluded it was normal behavior. After all, he did _just_ meet his two 20-year-old grandchildren.

 

After all of the formalities and some explanation to Dipper’s question of, “what the hell is going on?” They finally went upstairs to start cleaning up the mess that, ultimately, Stanley had made. Now, walking into your house after 30 years and finding out that it was converted into a tourist trap? _That_ was a surprise. He was definitely going to have to talk to Stanley about that later.

 

With being gone for 30 years in a different dimension, Stanford was prepared for some changes in Gravity Falls and his family, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

 

He was the first to round the corner of the staircase and step out of the vending machine now replacing the door that used to lead to the basement. He was also the first to see the yellow eyes with elongated pupils staring back at him from across the dark room.

 

“Ah! Stanford! Wow, I never thought I’d see you again,” Bill Cipher’s grinning human form suddenly changed into a angered face complete with a glare and a scowl, “I thought you were gone for good when you were shoved into that portal.”

 

After the initial shock of recognizing what, no _who_ was in _His_ home, he marched across the floor towards the demon with his fist pulled back ready to land a solid on him.

 

In hindsight the house being converted into a tourist trap is actually what should be expected when it’s left behind in the hand of Stanfey, but it’s was what happened next that made Stanford question how much Gravity Falls, no, the world, has changed since he has been gone. One second he was stalking towards Cipher, growling low in his throat, ready to get the revenge he had dreamed of, and the next he was falling on his front in the middle of the floor with a heavy weight pinning him to the ground.

 

He could hear Stanley and Mabel yelling in the background, he could feel the blue flames that were quickly growing on his skin and clothes, but nothing could overpower the sound of the immense growls ringing right next to his ear.

 

When his vision cleared from the initial attack, he was nothing short of surprised to see that his own nephew was the one growling, spitting, and pinning him to the ground. He was in shock. His own _human_ grandson, whom he had just met, had blue fire leaking from his elongated pupil eyes. His claws were digging into his neck and shoulder causing blood to slowly drip onto the floor. His teeth had elongated and a look of pure fury painted his face.

 

He was in such a state of shock and confusion that when Stanfley and his worker Soos were finally able to pull Dipper off of him he sucked in a huge breath he didn’t know he needed. Coughing and choking, he slowly got to his knees to get a better hold of himself. Mable was over in an instant to help him sit up and started cleaning his newly acquainted cuts. Almost like she was a natural.

 

When he looked up he noticed Stanfley standing with his back towards him, yelling at Dipper who was backed up against the counter of the shop, hands gripping the edge, glaring at Stanford with blue flames still leaking from his eyes. Cipher was peeking out under Dipper’s armpit, sporting a smug smirk directed right at Stanford.

 

“Dipper, what the hell have we talked about!? You need to control yourself! You have been living like this for far too long to be acting like this! Jesus Christ!”

 

“Well _sorry_ I was just protecting Bill from your crazy brother! He was going to fucking punch him in the face! Or course I’m going to go after him!”

 

“Damn it, Kid! Bill! Stop laughing! This is not funny! GAH!” Stanfley was too tired for this. He should have warned his brother, really, but he was just so happy to see him he completely forgot to explain some of the major changes that have occurred in Gravity Falls, mainly to their family.

 

After Mable was finished cleaning up her (New!) Grunkle’s wounds she stood and started to walk across the floor towards Dipper and Cipher. Dipper, having a still somewhat demonic form, made Stanford start to move towards Mabel to keep her from getting any closer, but stopped short when he noticed the looks on both of the (demons? humans?) faces.

 

Pure terror.

 

Mable strode right up to the two teenagers with her hands on her hips. Even though the two boys were obviously stronger than her, they seemed to shrink back in fear with an angry Mabel right in their personal space. Stanford was impressed. Mabel didn’t even do _anything_ , she just stood there with a look that could make a manticore drop dead. Cipher squeaked in fear and tried to make himself as small as possible behind Dipper, who was completely reverted back into his human form. Almost like she was a natural…

 

Now it was Stanford’s turn to ask the question of the night: “What the _hell_ is going on?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t know where to start. Well, all except for Mabel.

 

“Dipper played with some demon magic and now Bill and Dipper are demon married!” Mabel always knew how to break the ice.

 

“Uhh,” Stanford was still so lost.

 

“Mabel, maybe that was a lot of _private_ information to tell someone we _don’t know_.”

 

“Oh, get real Dip-Dop. One, he’s family, and two, you pretty much gave it away when you lost control and almost ripped his throat out.”

 

“Again with the losing control thing! I didn’t lose control, it was conscious, he was going to hurt Bill-”

 

“Oh come on, PT, I could have taken him! Nothing a little demon magic can’t handle! Hah!” Bill stated, standing in a protective stance with his fists in the air, looking _really_ intimidating in a skirt and his favorite sweater Mabel made for him. Gold with his demon eye right in the middle.

 

“Yeah, brobro! Bill’s stronger than you think! Look at this left hook!” Mabel came up to fake attack where Bill proceeded to go for a hit…just to have his fist fly past Mabel’s ear and for both of them to fall to the ground.

 

“Oh my god.” Dipper was looking at the two laughing on the floor with a look of embarrassment.

 

“Hey! If there’s time for laughing there’s time for explaining!” Stanley yelled entering the kitchen from sending a tired Soos home for the night.

 

Dipper chanced a glance at his great uncle x2, noticing how quite he was. He was sitting at the table, hands interlaced, seemingly deep in thought. “Uhhh, grun… Stan… what exactly do you want us to call you?”

 

“Yeah Stanford, can I call you unky now?” Bill asked while getting up off the floor, smirking in his direction.

 

“Oh yeah, Bill, how do you know each-”

 

Oh that ticked Stanford off, “Hell no demon, no chance in hell,” Stanford cut Dipper off when he raised from his seat at the kitchen table. “I still don’t forgive you after all these years, and I never will.”

 

“Well I hate to say it- oh wait, I don’t because I was right- but I told you so!” Bill said while learning across the table towards Stanford.

 

“Okay, what is hell is going on _here_?” Dipper was gesturing between the two of them. Bill never mentioned to Dipper that he knew is _other_ great uncle, and apparently that something happened between them. Dipper hated being left in the dark.

 

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that this demon is not to be trusted!” Stanford said with anger in his voice. He started to move around the table towards Bill but stopped short when he heard Dipper’s growls from the other side.

 

“Alright, alright! Looks like everyone has to tell a story tonight!” Stanley had started to move between his brother and the two boys.

 

“Yeah! Everyone’s gots explaining to do! Let’s start with Waddles!” Mabel said while holding up her oinking pig above her head.

 

“Oh, uh huh, yes, very interesting, Pig. Congratulations!”

 

“Bill.”

 

Bill whipped around wide-eyed to look at an angry Dipper. He only used their language when he was really mad. “Sorry…” he said quietly in the ancient language looking down at his nails. He didn’t want anyone to hear his submissiveness. Especially Stanford.

 

“Mabel. Pig. Down.” Stanley said with his finger pointing towards the ground. “Everyone sit at the family table like the family we are!” Everyone sat begrudgingly. Stanford glaring at Bill, Bill glaring at Stanford, Dipper glaring at Bill, Mabel half asleep in her chair, Stanley smiling at the head of the table.

 

“Okay, I’ll start. Bill, how do you know Stanle..uh..Ford? And how come you never told me about him? And you too Grunkle Stan!” Dipper asked.

 

Bill looks back towards Dipper, “Kid, I’ve been alive for over 300 years and lived in Gravity Falls for more than half of that. I’m bound to meet lots of people. And I didn’t tell you about him ‘cause you never asked.” He added stubbornly.

 

“How the hell was I supposed to know to ask?!”

 

Stanley was the next to speak. “Dipper, we both thought he was gone for good. It would have been better to not mention any of it at all.”

 

“Well now I’m back, so I can explain from the beginning.” Stanford started, “When me and Stanley were young we moved to Gravity Falls to study the paranormal in the surrounding areas. We met Bill out first week here and he helped us with learning and meeting the creatures in the forest, but that all changed when he turned his filthy, demon back on me and almost killed me!”

 

“Bill?! You almost killed Grunkle Ford?!” Mabel asked in shock.

 

“Only because he was being an idiot! I told him that portal was dangerous and tried to stop him from finishing it a long time ago. And I was right! If only you listened to me Stanford, then none of this would have ever happened. If you weren’t so power crazy back then, then you would have grown up with your family like normal humans do, you would have lived a life with your own twin brother.”

 

And wasn’t that a huge slap to the face. Stanford’s face fell. Cipher was right. If only he listened to Bill, then none of this would have happened. He would have been there when his little sister got married, had kids, he would have watched them grow up, and he would have spoiled them with gifts and money. He would have lived a full life with his twin brother, his best friend who helped him with anything, even that god-forsaken portal… Suddenly, the fact that Bill almost had him killed didn’t matter anymore. He was tired of holding the grudge, and it was a stupid one because he was _so wrong._ All that matter was his family and the niece and nephew that he just met. He looked up to Dipper’s eyes, noticing the curiosity, and then to Mabel’s seeing the shine of tears. He heaved a sigh and rubbing his face into his hands. “Damn it, you’re right…”

 

Bill opened his mouth to say something, probably along the lines of “I always am,” by the smug look on his face, but stopped short when Dipper growled softly at him.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Stanford said quietly. Stanley moved to pat his back. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m still not thinking. Everything has changed...” And wasn’t that the truth. His house was a tourist trap, his brother was a con man, a demon was technically part of his family, and his blood nephew was what looked to be half demon…

 

“Hey, Grunkle Ford,” Stanford looked up to see Mabel standing next to him, hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We have loads of time to catch up now! You’re here for good! Turn that frown upside down!”

 

Stanford smiled up at his granddaughter. She was just like their little sister. He was here for good. He was back, and he was going to learn all he can of what happened in the past 30 years that he had been stuck in that god-forsaken portal.

 

 

 


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter before I posted this chapter I have made some major changes to it in the second half. And some minor editing issues.
> 
> EDITED 7/6/16

* * *

 

The next morning Stanford woke up to the smell of something he had not smelled in quite a long time.

 

Pancakes.

 

He eagerly rolled out of bed, uh, the couch, and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. He saw Mabel standing over the stove adding more pancakes to a huge pile already on a plate. “Uh, good morning, Mabel.” He said, still getting used to the whole ‘being back with a family’ thing.

 

“Oh! ‘Morning Grunkle Ford!” Mabel turned around and placed the pile of pancakes on the table. “We haven’t had family breakfast in a while, so your first morning back seems like the perfect morning!” She added with a smile.

 

Before Stanford could even think of a reply he heard a door slam open down the hallway and then the sound of someone running. Fast.

 

“PAAAANCAAAAAKESS!” Bill ran full throttle into the kitchen in nothing but a tank top and short shorts and all but slammed into the kitchen table. He then proceeded to grab one of the plates Mabel set out and started to pile pancake after pancake onto it.

 

“Woah, woah! Bill! This is Family breakfast! You can only have five!” Mabel said while swatting at his hand with a spatula.

 

“Gaah, fine! I’ll only take six. Dipper never finishes his.” Bill was now pouring so much maple syrup onto the pancakes that it was over flowing onto the table. He looked up towards Stanford and noticed his wide eyes. “What? Mabel’s pancakes are the best.”

 

“Oh, you!” Mabel laughed.

 

“No, it’s not that,” Stanford started, “It’s just, when did you start eating human food?”

 

“Oh yeah, that, uhhhh, about 4 years ago. When Dipper and I bonded.”

 

That’s right, he learned last night that Dipper and Bill were bonded.

 

_“Wait, so you and Bill are bonded?”_

_“Uh, yes. That we are.”_

_“So that’s why you, uh, attacked me?”_

_“Oh, yes, yeah, sorry about that, again. But at the same time…before it was hard to control, almost like a primal instinct I couldn’t get over, it’s easier now but when something happens so fast it’s, uh…yeah.”_

_“Oh, yeah, uh, it’s fine.”_

 

Not much was said other than the fact that they were bonded, and Stanford could only take so much in one night. He was grateful when Bill decided to end the night by announcing, quite loudly, the he was “tired and needed his beauty sleep”.

 

So Bill ate human food now. That was definitely something new to Stanford. “Wait, so is that a real human body?” But it looked so much like his human form from before…

 

“Ugh, always the questions with you Unky! But yes, this is a real body, not the form you were used to before. Since Pine Tree was human when he bonded us I was basically forced to create a flesh body myself. I can still turn into my demon form though. But it takes too much magic so I just stay in this human form.” He then proceeded to stuff his face with the gooey mess of pancake.

 

“And since you were a demon before the bonding that means that Dipper has a ‘half-demon’ form of sorts.” Stanley’s eyebrows start to furrow with concentration. This was all very interesting and new! Even after 30 years, Stanley loved learning about new things.

 

“Mhm!” Bill nodded, mouth full.

 

Just then a very tired looking Dipper walked in. Bill looked up and gave him a huge smile, syrup and bits of pancake dripping from his mouth. Dipper’s look of disgust would have made any Northwest proud.

 

When Stanley finally showed up it was officially “Family Breakfast Time!” as Mabel shouted enthusiastically. Everyone was bickering and laughing like normal, and it was still surprising to Stanford to see Bill acting like a full-fledged member of the family. But judging from all of their interactions, Bill was been a member of the family for a long time now. Technically longer than he has.

 

Stanford learned a lot about the family as the week went along. He learned that Mabel was indeed dating that girl in the picture he saw last night, and none other than a Northwest! How about that? He learned that their favorite place to eat was at, Greasy’s Diner, and was happy to hear that it was still up and running. They promised to take him someday soon. He also learned that they were officially out of high school having graduated a couple of years ago. Mabel from a school in Piedmont, California, and Dipper from Gravity Falls High.

 

Even though he was upset at first with his house being turned into a tourist trap, he learned to love it after they finally opened it up again after all the cleaning and fixing from the night of the portal. He recognized Soos when he walked in one morning, and recognized the plaid-wearing redhead only from the pictures.

 

“Woah ho! Mr. Pines! What happened to you, did Mabel dye your hair? You actually look good for a change!” Wendy laughed when she saw Stanford sitting in the gift shop.

 

“Hey! I heard that you little brat, I would fire you if Bill would actually take a shift for once, you know!” Stanley yelled from the doorway.

 

Wendy did a double take, looking back and forth between the elder twins. “Ah! What the duck?!”

 

Over the week the Pines Family had to make some adjustments. First they had to clean out a spare room for Stanley to stay in (since Bill refused to give up his and Dipper’s room) and then they had to decide how to hide Stanley’s identity. The only people that were to know his true identity would be the Pines Family, Soos, Wendy and Pacifica when the time came. Mabel wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret from her girlfriend anyway. Everyone in town was very welcoming to “Lee” Pines, a distant relative twice removed of the Pines family that happened to look just like Stanford. Everything was starting to go back to normal.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Dipper, you idiot! Look at what you’ve done!” A younger, brown haired Bill shoved a younger Dipper to the ground. “Are you really this idiotic?!”_

_“Hey Bill, I know you’re not happy about being basically a human right now, but you really should eat something. Everyone is worried about you, you know.” Wendy walked up to a young Bill sulking on the front porch and handed him a ham sandwich. “Here, I packed an extra one. Better hurry up and eat it before anyone sees you.”_

_Bill looked from the sandwich to Wendy and slowly unwrapped it. He couldn’t take it anymore. His body growled at the smell of the food and he shoved it in his mouth, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes._

_“Dipper!” Bill yelled from hiding behind the huge tree trunk. He heard growls coming from both beings around the other side, smelled the demonic blue flames burning, heard flesh tearing and screams and yelling and the smell of burning flesh, and yelling, yelling, more screaming…_

_And then silence._

_Getting up from his crouching position, he slowly walks around to see the damage, breathing heavy, and stopping when he sees what is before him._

_Dipper was standing over the torn body of the creature that attacked Bill just moments before. His body hunched in an animalistic way, blue flames leaking from his yellowed eyes, body covered in blood and gore._

_Bill could only remember one other time he was this terrified._

 

It was well past midnight in Gravity Falls and Dipper was hunched over his desk reading some new spell books he had got from a thrift shop a town over. Well, trying too at least. As much as he wanted to concentrate on these spells, he couldn’t with his mind being over run with the images of Bill’s dreams, or rather memories.

 

He looked over at Bill, or technically the mountain of blankets he was currently under, curled up into a ball, occasionally twitching in response to the memories. Even though they had been bonded for over 4 years, Dipper could agree to the fact that being able to see into the others mind was the hardest part of the whole ordeal. It was a major invasion of privacy, and while they could both control it very well at this point, it was times like this when it seemed there was nothing they could do to fix it.

 

_“William! Get back here!”_

_“Witch! Demon! Burn him!”_

_“Stone him! Kill the demon!”_

Knowing that this memory was the one Bill hated the most, Dipper reached over to gently shake him awake.

 

Bill startled awake at the touch, gasping for air, quickly pulling the blankets away from his face when he couldn't get a good breath. “Fucking… Dammit.” He hated when this happened. He hated having to sleep. Hated having no control of the dreams that his own body created. He hated being _scared_.

 

“Hey, you want some milk?” He heard Dipper ask quietly. When he shook his head he felt the dip in the mattress as the other man settled into bed next him. He felt Dipper’s arm wrap around his body and pulled him tight into his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Bill started to relax at the sensation.

 

“Dipper?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“…Thanks.”

 

Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill looking up at him. “Any time.”

 

“You’re taking me to Greasy’s Diner in the morning.”

 

Dipper sighed, but couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. “Okay, we can go in the morning then.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning Bill was hyper. When he woke up he quickly changed into his favorite pair of short shorts, his favorite sweater (made by Mabel of course), and pulled a very tired Dipper out of the Mystery Shack to start the walk towards Greasy’s Diner.

 

“ You know Pine Tree, Sweeny Todd _is_ real! People claim he’s not, but you know why that is? It’s because he learned from the best! Me! Never left any evidence of his crimes, was very cunning-”

 

Dipper would occasionally nod his head to the ramblings of none other than Bill Cipher, but he couldn’t help but smell something new coming from the town. If he concentrated just a bit harder he might be able to figure out what it is, is was on the tip of his-

 

Dipper didn’t even realize that Bill wasn’t next to him anymore until he felt Bill’s body jump on his back and wrap his legs around his waist. Dipper yelped and on instinct grabbed a hold of Bill’s thighs while trying not to fall on the ground. “Bill! What the hell?!”

 

“Well, PT, you weren’t even paying attention to me. So now you owe me a piggyback ride. On ward my stead!” Bill shouted, pointing his finger in the direction of the diner, kicking his feet against Dipper’s hips.

 

“I smelled something strange!” Just then a strong breeze blew over Gravity Falls and Dipper lost all traces of the scent. “Damn it…”

 

“Relax kid, if it was anything dangerous we would have found out by now.” Bill went to press a kiss to the crook of Dipper’s neck and shoulder. He felt Dipper shudder under him and smirked. “You know Dipper-” another shiver “If you hurry up with this piggyback ride to Greasy’s then we could head into the forest afterwards to have some fun.” He whispered into his ear, nipping the lobe lightly.

 

Dipper tightened his grip on Bill’s thighs. “Yeah, okay, fine. Let’s go.”

 

Dipper was still carrying Bill on his back when they were reaching Greasy’s. Dipper, trying to get Bill to stop moving around too much, didn’t see the other person coming around the corner and accidentally bumped shoulders with them. Dipper had the apology on the tip of his tongue when he was interrupted by the person shoving him so hard he fell to the ground with the added weight of Bill on his back.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” This was it, this was the scent that Dipper recognized earlier but couldn’t quite place it, and he would never be able to forget that voice.

 

Dipper looked up to glare at Gideon Gleeful, who apparently was definitely not in prison anymore.

 

“Oh! Why, would ya look at this, isn’t it little Dipper Pines?” Gideon crossed his arms as he watched Dipper stand up while pulling another other person behind him. “And who is this, you’re boyfriend? Hah! I mean, I knew you were a loser when it came to getting dates, but it’s pretty pathetic to have to go with the same gender, isn’t it?” Well, Gideon hasn’t changed much. Sure he was taller, and looked fit, probably from being in jail for the past 9 years, but he was still the annoying, little brat that Dipper grew to hate.

 

And his hate for him just increased 10 fold. People could talk trash about him all the time for all he cared, but to talk about Bill in any bad way, to even _look_ at Bill in a bad way, now that was a completely different story. Dipper stepped closer to Gideon, sizing him up, it helped that Dipper was slightly taller than Gideon now. Gideon still was a kid after all.

 

Bill grabbed onto Dipper’s forearm and pulled in the opposite direction. “Come on Dipper, let’s just go before anything bad happens.” Code for ‘if you loose control now it’s going to cause a whole mess of problems.’

 

Gideon smirked when Dipper started to pull back, “Still the push-over I see. Yes, Dipper, why don’t you and your little slut of a boyfriend move along now-” Gideon didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when Bill materialized in between him and Dipper. Bill was holding a very angry Dipper back while standing his ground in front of Gideon. Gideon startled at the sudden materialization and noticed both of the boy’s eyes’ were shining yellow with elongated pupils.

 

“If you want to live, kid, then you should leave right now and never come near us again.” Bill growled showing his fangs. “Either Dipper here will rip you apart, or I’ll finish out your end of the deal you backed out of all those years ago.”

 

“Oh!” Gideon started to retreat back. “Oh! Bill! If I had known it was you I wouldn’t have said any of those things! None at all! I swear!” Gideon laughed weakly, putting his hands up in the air.

 

“Get. Out. Of here.” Bill was slowly loosing his patience with this kid. Gideon squeaked and turned around and ran high tail out of there back into his father’s car shop.  

 

Dipper watched him go, then let out a deep sigh. “Dammit. He better not start anything. I can’t believe myself. Fuck.” He raked his hands through his hair, “Of all the people that shouldn’t know, he is on the top of the list!”

 

Bill turned around and grabbed Dipper’s hands out of his hair. “Yeesh kid, relax! It’s just Gideon. He’s a wimp. He isn’t going to mess with us any more. You see him almost pee is pants?!” Bill started cackling while he dragged Dipper towards Greasy’s.

 

Dipper chuckled at that, but still couldn’t get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach that said Bill was wrong.

 

 


	3. Better Use Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Finals are this week and I've been have rehearsals and concerts like crazy. That's to everyone reading this and leaving me comments! It's seriously so awesome guys, it makes my days better, seriously. I'm glad people are liking it. :) Hope you like this next chapter, just some fun going on before the real stuff hits. Almost smut but not quite in it.

 “Daddy!” Gideon stomped up to his father as soon as he entered his house. “I saw that Dipper Pines today with another boy, care to explain?!” His father never mentioned the Pines family still being around!

“Oh ho! Gideon, ma boy, sorry about that. I didn’t think you were still interested in that silly ol’ family. They sure do still live here up in that ol’ Shack. That Dipper boy has lived here with Stanford for a while now. Along with that friend of his, William was it? Strange those two. Always taking care of the creatures and heading into the woods from what I hear.” 

Always heading into the woods, ey? They must be keeping more secrets somewhere back there. Gideon needed to learn more about those two. Not only was Bill in a human form, and seemed pretty _chummy_ with Dipper, but Dipper obviously has acquired some of his demon magic. He needed to know how Dipper got that magic, he wanted some too! How dare Dipper get to demon magic before him! 

But he needed to make a plan. He needed to get on the good side of the Pines Family. Oh, wait, that wasn’t going to work, they hated him! For good reasons too, good reasons… Fine, he was just going to have to snoop. He’s snooped on the whole town before; he can definitely get some information on Dipper. He’ll just have to play his cards right. 

“Oh! And that little girl you had a crush on is now dating Pacifica Northwest! How about that Gideon?” His father starting laughing with joy. 

“Gahhhh!” Gideon flipped a table, stomped his foot and stormed into his room. He had some planning to do.

 

* * *

  

“Thank you, everyone, for meeting me.” 

“Pine Tree, we had no choice. We all live under the same roof.” 

“Pacifica doesn’t!” 

“Yeah, Mabel’s right! You’re welcome Dipper!” 

“Thank you, Pacifica, for coming today!” 

“Alright, alright! Kid, get this over with, we don’t have long till the lunch rush, yeesh.” Stanford crossed his arms from his spot in the recliner in the living room. 

“Right, right, down to business. So Bill and I were in town this morning and we ran into Gideon. Apparently he was released from jail a couple of days ago.”

Mabel and Pacifica proceeded to groan from their spots on the couch. Grunkle Stan grunted in annoyance. 

“Who’s Gideon?” Stanley questioned from his spot by the door. 

“He’s a child freak who almost killed Mabel and Dipper and almost stole my popularity from the entire town! That little shit.” Pacifica added. She was still pretty sour about the fame thing, who has the right to come into her town and take her fame? 

“And he tried to capture me and make me his wife! Bleh. How gross is that?” 

“And he called off a deal with me! Pacifica is right, that little shit, you don’t just break deals with me!” Bill threw his hands up in the air from his spot on the floor. He still planned on getting him back for breaking off that deal.

“Wait, he made a deal with you? How idiotic is this kid?” Stanley narrowed his eyes in thought. 

“Oh, he did more than make a deal with me Stanley, he was also the one that summoned me back into the material world, so I guess something good came out of it…” 

“He summoned you? From the seal I put on you?” Stanley looked towards Dipper, “He sounds dangerous.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” Dipper exclaimed. 

“I keep telling you Pine Tree, he is not a problem! He almost peed his pants when he saw what we really were!” 

“Bill, stop saying that he is not a problem.” Dipper turned to glare at Bill, “”He IS dangerous, and devious, and he’s probably planning something as we speak since we gave away that I’m half demon and you’re Bill Cipher.” 

“Excuse me? Correction,” Bill got up and walked in front of Dipper, glaring up at him. “You mean, _you_ gave us away.” 

Defeated, Dipper sighed, “Yes, okay, fine. I gave us away, and now I’m trying to fix that.” He turned towards the group; “ We have to be more careful around town now, so that means buddy system at all times. No ‘buts’ Mabel! And I made everyone protection charms and chains. I don’t care which ones you wear, but they are to be worn at all times.” Dipper handed a bag of the charms with various protection spells, sands and oils braided into the twine to Mabel to pass around. “And Bill, we have to start wearing out bracelets again to cover up our bonds.” 

Bill groaned, “Dipper.”

“Bill. Seriously, we can’t have him finding out, who knows what will happen after that.” 

 _I hate those things though. They’re ugly. And they don’t match my clothes._ Bill pouted in his mind. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Seriously?” _Fine, we’ll go to the mall or something and get something that matches your clothes. Happy?_

Bill let out a sound of delight and hugged Dipper around the waist. 

Everyone else was used to the fact that Bill and Dipper had conversations in their minds by accident sometimes, but Stanley was not. He was looking at the two like they both sprouted two heads; the roller-coaster of emotions caught him way off guard. 

“Can we go today?” Bill asked against Dipper’s chest. 

Dipper put a hand on Bill’s waist and looked at Stanford questioningly. 

Stanford stared back. 

“Kid, I’m not a mind reading freak like you.”

Dipper adopted a look of embarrassment as the other young adults started to chuckle at the situation. 

“Right, sorry. Can we go to the mall?” 

“Oh, yes! The mall! Please Grunkle Stan, I reeaaaally need some more fabric and yarn for Waddles’ clothes, and for this dress I’ve been wanting to make!” Mabel begged, putting on her best puppy dog face. 

Grunkle Stan looked between the twins, “Leave work early to go have fun?! I’d rather fire you guys before that!”

“Oh my god, seriously Stanford? Here,” Pacifica opened her purse and pulled out a roll of money and threw it at the old man. “There, it’s settled, I’ll come pick you losers up in an hour and we’ll head out from there. Come on, Mabel.” Pacifica grabbed the squealing girls hand and pull her up and out the door.

Stanford was counting the money, his eyes growing wide. “If you guys can get me this much money every time you leave work early, then there is no way in hell I’m not firing you!” He sat up laughing and headed towards the gift shop of the shack. 

“YES. Pine Tree, I’m going to get changed. I need something cute to wear.” Bill shouted after racing out of the living towards their bedroom. 

Dipper sighed, and went to grab the bag of all the charms. At least everyone got one. He still needed to put protective wards around the shack though; he could probably do that within the hour.

“Uh, you need any help? With the whole Gideon thing I mean?” Stanley asked Dipper.

Oh yeah, Dipper forgot that Stanley was not new to the whole magic thing. “Oh, yeah, actually. I planned on putting protection wards around the house. You can help with the preparation, but the actual spell is a demon’s spell, so I’ll have to do that myself.”  

“A demon spell? Now that, I have to see.” Stanley laughed as they headed towards the door. 

“Eh, it’s cool I guess. It’s still strange to me though. After Bill and I bonded I was overwhelmed with so much information and knowledge. It was cool, but kind of awful at the same time.” They made it to the outside shed by now where Dipper grabbed a bag of sand from the back. “Get this, for one whole week I was stuck speaking in the demon tongue and couldn’t switch back to English. Bill was so annoyed because he had to translate for me.” Dipper let out a chuckle and handed the bag to Stan while grabbing another one. “Here, we’re going to make a circle around the shack.” 

Stanley grabbed the bag and walked with Dipper. “So you both share a mind, essentially? That's really fascinating. I knew about bonds and such, but never got to see the actual advantages to one, most creatures keep to them selves, ya know?” 

“Mm, yeah, there are also disadvantages too, yeah, we share one mind. Sure, after practice we were able to block each other and keep our privacy, but for the first couple of months it was Hell. We heard each other’s thoughts about each other, and we would put disturbing images in each other’s heads to scare each other. But after awhile we made a game of who could scare the other the most. So I guess it worked out in the end?” Dipper laughed and the two of them started to pour the sand and go opposite ways. 

Once the circle was complete they set the empty bags down and Dipper knelt down to and touched the sand with his hands. “Stanley, how much do you know about magic? I mean, I know you wrote the journals about all of the creatures in the forest but you only had bits of magic that had to deal with Bill.”

“I know basic stuff, like little protection spells and incantations, but nothing like putting a protection spell around a whole house. This is really interesting to watch actually.” Stanley watched as Dipper started to mutter in the demon language he has rarely heard since being back. Flames started to ignite from his fingertips and after he finished muttering the flames shot onto the sand and wrapped around the circle, reaching up and over the shack to make a dome. Stanley felt a powerful wave of magic come off the bubble. “Woah, that’s amazing. Do you have these written down?” 

Dipper stood and wiped his hands on his jeans, “Oh, no, it’s impossible to write, and it would be impossible for others to read, so there’s really no point.”

Stanley was definitely looking forward to getting to know his grandson.

 

* * *

 

  

Dipper was worn out. After using quite a bit of his magic to make those charms and to put up the protection spell on his house, he just _had_ to go to the mall an hour away and keep watch of two hyper active children (AKA, Mabel and Bill), while carrying all of their bags. Forget Pacifica, she could care less about what they did, she just fed them all of the money they could ever dream of, and she would rather die before carrying any shopping bags of any kind. “Seriously, Pacifica?” Dipper watched as Bill and Mabel went into yet _another_ clothing store, “I mean I get you giving all of this money to Mabel since you two are dating and she can store everything in your infinite mansion, but Bill has literally no more room in _our_ closet and dresser. I have to keep my clothes in the drawers of my desk!” 

“Oh, come on Dipper, quick your yapping. He loves clothes, who doesn’t? And I could care less about spending all of my parents money, just let him have his fun.” 

Dipper looked into the store and spotted Bill and Mabel in the back pulling clothes from the racks with big smiles on their faces. Dipper smiled a bit, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, really. We never get out as much as he wants to, and I obviously don’t have the money to get what he wants.”

Pacifica gagged, “Okay, I don’t do this sappy stuff, so don’t go all sappy on me, Dippy. ” She pulled out her phone when her text alarm went off. “Mabel want’s me to help decide between dresses. I’m going in.” Dipper rolled his eyes as she started to walk away from him towards the entrance.

Before she stepped her foot on the doorway she turned back to look at Dipper. “You’re welcome though.” And then flicked her hair behind her shoulder and strutted in.

 

* * *

  

Bill was lying on his stomach, in bed, in his new pajamas and admiring his new bracelets that covered the blue bonding runes on each wrist. He liked these ones much better than the ones Dipper got him long ago. Not to say he didn’t like the kind gesture from his Pine Tree, but let’s just get the facts straight, Dipper knows nothing about fashion. He still wears long socks with his shorts for god’s sake! 

Dipper walked into the bedroom and saw Bill lying on their bed. He walked up to the side of the bed, looked down at Bill, and unceremoniously fell on top of him.  

“Gah! Dipper! Get off!” He was flailing, attempting to shove Dipper off. “Curse you for having the bigger body!”

“Me? I’m the normal sized one you short stack!” They were both laughing as Dipper rolled off of Bill. He wrapped his arm around Bill to pull them closer together.

“Wait, Pine Tree.” Bill sat up and leaned over Dipper to grab something from under the bed. He sat back and dropped the heavy bag onto Dipper’s face.

“Gah, what’s in here, a brick?” Dipper reached into the bag and pulled out a heavy, leather bound book. With further inspection he realized it was a journal. “Wait, is this for me?”

“Well yeah, you’re almost out of pages in your latest one, and look! Every other page is blank so you can draw your sketches without the lines. I know that bugs you.” Bill was turning the pages to show Dipper. Even though he could feel the happiness radiating off of Dipper he still couldn’t help but ask, “Do you like it? Oh my god, are you crying?" 

Dipper laughed as he wiped a tear away and pulled Bill into a hug, “Idiot, of course I like it, love it in fact. And so what if I teared up?! You never get me anything. I was cut off guard.”

Bill gasped. “Never get you anything? Liar! I’ve gotten you plenty of gifts!” He pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Okay, okay! You never get me anything that humans deem gift worthy. Dead animals and teeth aren't things you give humans as gifts.”

“And what ever happened to ‘it’s the thought that counts’? I swear, you humans are such hypocrites.”

“Bill, the whole point of you giving me those ‘gifts’ was to scare me so bad that I peed my pants!”

“Haha! And it worked!” The two young adults started to laugh as they leaned against each other once again. 

Dipper set his new journal on the night table and wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled them back down to the bed. Bill snuggled closer into Dipper’s sighed and Dipper smiled in content. “But thank you, really, I love it. Really.”

“Good.” Bill got up, straddled Dipper’s hips and leaned down to kiss the crook of his neck. He felt Dipper’s hands come to rest at his hips, and heard the shuddered breath that tickled his ear. “Now that I did something nice for you, you have to give me something in return.”

Dipper let out an airy laugh as Bill continued to press kisses into the side of his neck. “I don’t think that’s how gifts work exactly,” He quickly flipped the smaller one over so the roles were reversed. “But I’d be more than happy to give you something in return.” Dipper cut off Bill’s laughter with a gentle kiss to the lips. 

Bill reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Dipper’s lip and smirked when Dipper let out a little gasp. Almost instantly, the atmosphere in the room changed. Bill’s hands were slammed above his head and he opened his eyes to see Dipper’s yellow, glowing eyes staring back at him. Bill took a shuddered breath at the sight. “You better lock the door and put up a silencing spell right now.” Bill remembers clearly what happened the last time someone interrupted them. It was not pretty, it was not clean, and poor Stanford will never forget almost getting attacked by his butt naked, fully aroused, fully demoned form great nephew.

Dipper snapped his fingers and they both felt the familiar magic pulse through them. Once they felt it settle they wasted no time in getting back to business.

In the living room of the shack sat the elder Pines twins, Mabel and Waddles. The new episode of Ductective was about to show and Mabel had been waiting all week for it. Stanley, still learning about everything new in Gravity Falls, was excited to see a new show that his Granddaughter loved so much. He was watching the TV intently when he felt a pulse of magic shoot through the shack. “What was that?” He looked towards Stanford and Mabel on the couch.

They both looked at him confused, and then realized what he was talking about. Stanford rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh while Mabel started to laugh out loud, Pitt Cola spitting from her mouth. 

“Whatever you do Grandpa, don’t go looking for Dipper and Bill, unless you want to experience the same thing that happened to Grunkle Stan! Hah!”

“Mabel! We don’t talk about that. We never talk about that! We don’t _think_ about that! Argh!” Grunkle Stan stood from his seat and headed towards the kitchen. “I need to go bleach my brain now or something!”

 Stanley was still giving Mabel a confused look when she finally calmed down. Mabel looked over and very slowly raised both of her pointer fingers in the air, and then touched them together.

 Stanley squinted at the two fingers. What is this? What does that mean? It’s obviously code for something. Something about Bill and Dipper, which is where the magic came from obviously. He looked at Mabel’s face and saw her wiggle her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

 Stanley looked between the two fingers and Mabel’s eyebrows. His eyes grew wide when he finally made the connection. “Oh! Oh. Um.” He looked back at the TV in embarrassment.

 Stanley came back in with a beer and sat down like nothing happened. All was quite while the three were waiting for the TV show to come on.

 “So, Ford,” Stanley started while looking Mabel in the eye and smirking, “What exactly happened when you walked in on the two of them?”

 Stanford breathed out a heavy sigh. He got up and headed towards the kitchen once again. “I’m gonna need a stronger drink.”

 Stanley and Mabel were laughing the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Stanley is hard to write. Actually. Writing is hard to write. Kudos to everyone that writes. Hopefully I'll have a another chapter later this week! <3


	4. Wretch Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST.

“Dipper! You have a call!” It was morning in Gravity Falls and Grunkle Stan was not happy. It was the weekend; you’re supposed to sleep in on the weekend! But this morning was not one of those mornings. He was awoken to the sound of the telephone ringing over and over and over again. Of course no one else is going to get up and answer it, it just had to be him! Who calls at 9 o’clock in the morning any way?! 

Dipper wakes up to the sound of his Grunkle’s fist banging on the door. He groans and carefully untangles himself from Bill as to not wake him up. He opens the door just a crack and peaks out. 

“Just take the damn phone. From now on it’s staying in your room, your damn phone calls waking up your Grunkle.” Grunkle Stan is grumbling as he stomps his way back into his room where he can try to get some more sleep before the rest of the shack wakes up.

Dipper rolls his eyes as he puts the phone to his ear. “Dipper Pines speaking.”

“Yo, Dipper!” 

“…Wendy?”

“Yeah, yeah! Look, listen, my dad is going insane right now because were having another forest pixie problem and we need your help, dude.” 

“Okay, what’s the problem exactly?” Pixies’ messing with the Corduroys was not new really, sometimes they just liked to pick on humans and the Corduroys are unfortunately their first choice because they live so far in the woods. Sure, the Pines do too, but the creatures always think twice before picking on two bonded demons. 

“Oh just the same old same old, dude. My dad isn’t exactly the easiest going guy with them though, and I’m too scared to touch them they’re so small.”

“Right, right, I get it. We’ll get over there as soon as possible, I have to wake Bill though.”

“Haha! Shit dude! I don’t want to be you right now! Good luck!”

Dipper sighed has the phone went to a dial tone. He turned and walked towards Bill’s sleeping form and prayed to any God that was willing to help out the life of a poor, half-demon soul.

 

* * *

  

“Hey, Red! Are you the reason I had to wake up this morning?” Bill was sour the whole way to Wendy’s. He didn’t care if Dipper drove them instead of walking like they usually do, he still had to wake up when he wanted to sleep in until at least noon! 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything!” Wendy yelled as she came out the front door, hearing the familiar sounds of the very old Pines family car. “If you want to blame someone, blame it in these damn pixies!” 

Bill growled a little at the mention of the pixies and Dipper gave him a look. “Bill, come on, just be on your best behavior for like, 10 minutes? Then we can go out and get your breakfast.” 

Bill huffed and averted his glare towards Dipper. “I want ice-cream instead.” 

“Seriously? For breakfast? You know what, whatever. Fine. Ice-cream if you keep your calm the whole time we’re here.” 

“Mmmm, is that a deal I’m hearing, Pine Tree? We haven’t made any deals in a long time now that I think about it.”

“That’s because making a deal with you doesn’t count, we share the same soul!”

“Alright, alright, you two boys stop flirting and come help us out, they’re all over the house.” Wendy said from the porch. “Bill, we have popsicles in the freezer. You can have some and just wait outside if you want.” 

Bill smiled as he strutted inside the house. “Red, you are my new favorite now.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Mabel, sweetie, I thought Bill didn’t like celebrating his birthday, remember the last time you tried to throw him a surprise party?” Pacifica will never forget that day. Seeing all of your girlfriend’s party favors and decorations turned to ash by blue demonic flames was something you could never get. If it weren’t for the fact that Bill was a crying mess afterwards, she would still hate him for making Mabel cry. 

“Pacifica, this is different though! First of all, he’s family now, like actually likes us and forgives Dipper family now. Second, it’s going to be his official 21st birthday! It’s a big deal, a huge deal! And if that means that he can officially get piss drunk under the roof of the shack without Grunkle Stan putting demon-warding charms on the liquor cabinet, then he is going to be _so_ for it.” Mabel let out a delighted sequel as she started to pick out all of the items for the ginormous cake she was gong to make. His birthday actually wasn’t for another month or so, but Mabel see’s nothing wrong with preparing extra early for a 21st bash. Plus, Dipper happened to drag Bill out of the shack not too long ago, the perfect time to get some shopping done. 

“But, you are going to ask him, right? Mabel, I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Sure, he was officially a family member now, but Pacifica didn’t think she could forgive him a second time. 

 “I really think it’s going to be fine, Pacifica. Bill’s happy now. Sure it was really rough at first with getting used to the bond, but they’re both better and happy.” Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Just trust me on this one.”

Pacifica looked at their hands laced together and looked back up at Mabel. “Fine, you win, but if he even thinks about making you cry again I’m returning every clothing article that I ever bought him. Ever. And I’ll never take him shopping again.” 

Mabel laughed as she turned back to shopping. “Oh boy, just the thought of that would probably make him cry.”

The two continued their shopping, unaware of a little eavesdropper listening in on their conversation in the aisle behind them. The teen snuck back out of the store and ran back towards his father’s car shop. 

Once Gideon was in his house he ran into his room and locked the door shut. He couldn’t believe what he just oh so happened to hear in the grocery store. What luck he had! He went to get thinking candy so he could brainstorm more ideas on how to get information on Dipper and Bill, and came back with golden information on just the two.

So Dipper and Bill were bonded? Is that how Dipper is half-demon or something now? Gideon shook his head, no, Journal Number 1 said that bonds could only be formed between two of the same beings, so how was this possible? Unless there is something else added in the other journals that he obviously doesn’t know about. Well! Whatever! That didn’t matter! He just needed to do more research and some more snooping, that’s all, and now that he had a certain subject to research, he could _really_ start making some plans.

Gideon was definitely giddy. Thing’s were starting to look his way.

  

* * *

 

“Thanks Dipper. I owe you one. I can take one of your shifts some time at the shack, that work?” 

“Yeah, that’s cool. It’s no big problem.” It was an hour later when Dipper was finally able to coax the pixies out of the house. They were stubborn creatures, Dipper could tell you that much, but unfortunately he couldn’t speak in their tongue, making communication much more difficult than it should be. 

Dipper walked on the porch to find Bill lying on his back covered in popsicle wrappers and sticks. His mouth and chin were covered with a sticky mess of colors from the melting sugar. “Oh my god. How old are you? And how many popsicles did you eat”

Bill groaned. “Three hundred and thirty five, but who’s counting?” Bill put his arms in the air and looked at Dipper expectantly. “Pine Tree, please, I had too many popsicles.” 

“No way, man. I just got rid of all those pixies by myself, you can walk your ass to the car.” Dipper walked passed Bill as he groaned again. 

Dipper got into the car and started the ignition. He waited for Bill to get in and then promptly took off down the road. “You still want that ice-cream?”

Bill groaned. “Noooooo, take me home chauffeur.” 

Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle. When they pulled up to the shack Dipper looked over to see Bill’s face still dripping with the popsicle liquid. “You seriously need to clean yourself up, you’re a mess.” Dipper laughed. 

Bill looked over at Dipper. He stared at him for a spilt second, before flinging his body across the seat to wrap his arms around Dipper.

“Gah! Bill! NO.” 

Bill proceeded to wipe his messy face all over Dipper’s. He made sure to get every inch before plopping a big kiss on his lips and then very quickly scooted back and out of the car. He ran inside laughing a manic laugh and went straight to the bathroom to lock the door and wash up. 

“Seriously?!” Was all Dipper said before getting out of the car and stomping his way towards the shack.

He took the turn to go down the hall towards the bathroom when Bill came out, face ridden of all popsicle juice and fully changed. Bill turned to look at Dipper and smirked. Dipper deepened his glare towards his other and then launched himself as fast as he could at the smaller one. 

Bill’s eyes widened and he turned to run down the hall but he was too slow. Dipper tackled him onto the ground and they then proceed to wrestle all along the hallway floor. “Dipper! Get off! These are new clothes!” Bill was pushing at Dipper’s face, trying to get his popsicle juice face away from his new cashmere sweater.

“You asked for this Bill! I’m just returning the favor!” Dipper laughed at the attempts at shoving him away.

“What is with all of the noise!?” Grunkle Stan turned down the hallway and saw the two adults on the floor, both with a fist pulled back ready to take a final blow. “If you two are seriously about to have another show-down you better take it outside! I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Bill took this opportunity to shove Dipper off of his back and have him land of the floor. “Oh, don’t worry, Stanford. Little Dipper here just thought he could take me is all.” He stood and put his hands in his pockets, attempting to look cool. 

“Hah! It’s a little ironic, you calling Dipper the little one.” Stanford said with a laugh.

Dipper chuckled along as he got up from the floor. He looked towards Bill to see that he was clearly upset, glaring up at his uncle. Him being called short was a sore spot for him. And then he saw the worst thing he’s possibly ever seen. His eyes widened as he looked towards his Grunkle in fear. But there was nothing he could, he already saw the huge tear in the back of Bill’s brand new, probably hundreds of dollars, cashmere sweater, which means Bill, saw it too.

Bill didn’t have to say anything; Dipper felt the rush of emotions come off of Bill in waves. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Betrayal. Bill didn’t even look towards Dipper as he ripped off the sweater, leaving him in just a tank top, and threw it on the ground. He rushed out of the room and Dipper heard the familiar slam of the back door, indicating that Bill was running off to the woods.

“Uh, what the fuck just happened?” Grunkle Stan asked as he looked towards the direction Bill ran off to.

Dipper sighed and reached for the sweater on the ground and showed his Grunkle the huge rip going down the back of it. “I’m going to go find him, I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Dipper took off out the back door and headed into the woods.

“What was that all about?” Stanley, being in the kitchen the whole time leaned out of the doorway and looked towards Stanford.

Stanford rolled his eyes. “That damn kid crying about a torn sweater or something.” He put his hands on his hips and grunted.

“Bill? Bill Cipher? Crying about torn clothing? Are we talking about the same Bill Cipher from 30 years ago?”

“The very same.” He nodded. “I swear, they spoil that brat, all three of those damn kids. Always feeling bad for him just because he’s upset about being a human again.”

“Wait wait wait, ‘again’? What do you mean, ‘human again’?” Stanley’s eye’s furrowed at that bit of information. He thought Bill was always a demon, well he guessed he never really thought about if Bill was anything else. He always just knew him as the dream demon that lived in Gravity Falls.

Stanford looked towards his brother. “Wait, seriously? You didn’t know? How could you have not known?” 

“Uh, probably because he threw me off a cliff and in return I sealed him in the mindscape unable to touch the material world. Still as dense as ever I see.”

 “Hey! I’m not dense, my old age is just getting to me. Well, anyway. Shit. Don’t let him find out that you know, or he’s probably gonna get all emotional and shit again.” Stanford paused. “No. No ‘probably’, he _will_ get all emotional, and you haven’t seen Hell yet. Like some fucking bridezilla or something, yeesh.” Stanford look towards his brother’s thinking face. “Ya know what? I’m just going to tell you everything! So you’ll be in the loop. What do I care if that freeloader gets upset about it? Plus we promised to never keep anything from each other. Remember that? Come on, let’s go sit.”

 The two brothers walked back into the kitchen.

  

* * *

 

 

 Dipper didn’t have to try very hard to find Bill, not only could he sense his presence from anywhere, but Bill only went to one spot when he was trying to get away. Dipper looked up when he got to the unnaturally huge tree and could see him lying on his stomach on one of the branches half way up the trunk. When Dipper was in close enough range to get a read off of Bill’s thoughts, he was immediately shut out. Knowing there was no way he was getting him down any time soon, he carefully wrapped the torn sweater around his neck so it wouldn't fall, and slow started climbing up towards Bill.

 Once he reached the branch Bill was on, he carefully sat with his back against the trunk and looked at Bill. His head was resting on the rough bark of the branch and Dipper could see his eyes were swollen and red, tear lines running down his cheeks. Dipper didn’t say anything, it would be pointless to try and solve anything unless Bill was willing to talk, and so he just waited.

 Eventually, after Dipper was starting to doze off, Bill sat up and carefully turned around to face Dipper. He reached out and unwrapped the sweater from his neck and looked at the huge tear, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

 Dipper quickly reached out and pulled the smaller one towards him. Bill rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder and he could feel his skin getting wet. “I’m sorry.” He took one of Bill’s hands in his own and started to rub soothing circles. “I want to fix it for you, if that’s okay with you.”

 Bill lifted his head so he could look Dipper in the eyes, “You want to fix it for me? You would use that much magic?”

 Dipper cupped one of Bill’s cheeks, “Of course, you obviously really like it, and since Pacifica bought it I’m positive that I won’t be able to buy you another one. And it’s my fault anyway.” Dipper rested his forehead on Bill’s, “But, you know, I’ll need more magic do it. I don’t have enough after conjuring up flowers for all of those forest pixies.”

 Bill furrowed his brows in thought. He was surprised Dipper was even offering to fix the sweater with magic. When the bonding happened, their human bodies weren’t able to hold that much demon magic, so they were only able to absorb so much of it back, and it didn’t help that they shared the same pool of magic. He thought about what Dipper meant by needing more magic to do so. If Dipper was going to fix his sweater for him, then he was going to have to let go of his concealment spell.

 Dipper heard a shuddered breath come from Bill and watched as his golden eyes turned into a soft brown. His golden hair started to turn into a brunet at the roots, and soon his whole mop of hair was a dark brown. Freckles starting to cover his body and Bill wrapped his arms around his midsection and squeezed his eyes shut against Dipper’s shoulder.

 Dipper took the sweater from Bill and worked fast in stitching it back up. Taking his thumb and pointer finger, he pinched the tear from either side and slowly dragged up the length of it, muttering enchantments along the way. “Okay, it’s done.”

 Bill lifted his head and gently took the sweater from Dipper’s hands. “Thank you.” He looked at the sweater being held by his freckled hands and felt tears prickling at his eyes. “I hate human emotions.” He sniffed as he wrapped his hands in the sweater to hide them from sight, “They’re so annoying.”

 Dipper felt a pain in his chest, “Hey, come on now, you don’t hate all of them.” He went to pet Bill’s hair, but pulled back when Bill shook his hand and leaned back. He settled for resting his hand on a thigh. “I know you like being happy, and excited, and all of the good emotions. You just can’t let the bad ones get to you.”

 Bill scoffed, “That’s an easy thing to say. Just don’t let bad things happen to you, right.”

 “Well no, bad things are going to happen, it’s just taking the good out of it. Look at Mabel, she’s always happy. I don’t know how she does it either, but she always has something to smile about.” Dipper chuckled, “I know I’m not the best person to be giving advice about being happy, but I’ve learned a lot from Mabel over the years.”

 That made Bill smile a bit, “Heh, yeah, why am I getting happy advice from you? The person who went through an emo “I have no emotions” phase in high school?”

 “Haha! Come on, that was just that. A phase. And you have to admit though, my hair looked pretty cool.”

 “Oh, yeah, if you consider drizzling ketchup all over your hair ‘pretty cool’.”

 “Oh come on, man!” Dipper was laughing now, a hearty laugh that always made Bill smile. No matter the circumstance.

 Once Dipper quit laughing and settled with a big smile instead, Bill started to feel another emotion that he wasn’t fond of at all. Guilt. Here, in front of him, is a cheerful Dipper Pines. Even after using quite a bit of their shared magic for Bill’s own selfish reasons, he was still cheerful, and trying to cheer the other up. “I’m sorry.”

 Dipper, feeling the emotional trauma going on within his other half just cupped Bill’s face and made him look into his eyes. He smiled a small smile and very firmly said, “It’s okay.”

 Bill could only question why a wretch like himself ended up with someone so perfect.


	5. Holy Times

 

The moon was high in Gravity Falls, and all of its townspeople were asleep… Well, all expect for one. One light was on in the Gleeful residence and that one light belonged to none other than Gideon. He was currently sitting at his desk, going over notes and looking through books that looked to be very old. The pages were a nasty yellow and they smelled none to nice either. He closed the book he was currently working on and it read in Old English Script: _Demons: A Guide to Warding and Protection._

 

Gideon laughed as he looked over the pages of the notes he took. Weaknesses, wards, protection spells, everything one could ever imagine about how to ward and take a demon out right before your eyes. And all from old books that he found in antique shops and online! It was amazing to Gideon how easy it was to get his hands on these materials, oh if only the world knew about the truths of the supernatural. Wait, scratch that, it was a _good_ thing humans were so gullible, then there would probably be no magic left for Gideon. 

 

He got up and went to his closet, pulling out a chest that held all of the material’s he would need to get his plan started. The books he found stated multiple times that one item, above all else, was the best weapon against demons. Not only was it an amazing repellent against the creatures, but it also messed with their senses and perception. The ultimate weapon, in Gideon’s opinion. But first, he needed to make sure that this certain item would even affect the two men he was after.

 

“Haha! The best of the best.” Gideon grinned as he reached in the chest and pulled out a jug of, what seemed to be, plain water.

 

After all, Gideon wasn’t positive if Holy Water worked on half-demons.

 

* * *

  

“UGHH. It is SO hot!” Mabel was currently lying out on the front porch attempting to get cool. She had a Pitt Cola pressed to her forehead and had her shirt rolled up to her chest. “We should go hangout in a grocery store or something! Just to stand by the freezer isle all day and cool off.”

 

“Eh, gross, Shooting Star. Grocery Stores smell weird, there’s no way I’m going to ‘hang out’ in a place that smells bad.” Bill was no better. He was currently sitting in front of a fan that was plugged into the shop of the shack. Not only was it cooling him off a bit, but it was also fun to talk into and to hear strange morphed sounds coming from it.

 

Mabel sighed and went back to trying to cool down. When her phone buzzed inside her pocket she pulled it out. When she read the message she all but screamed. “YES. That’s a great idea! Bill! Let’s go to the pool with Pacifica!”

 

Bill’s eyes widened at the idea. How could they have forgot about the pool?! “Yes! Okay!” Bill and Mabel both got to their feet and ran inside to the kitchen where the rest of the Pines were. Stanford was making lunch and Stanley and Dipper were currently hunched over the kitchen table, looking through all of the journals Dipper has acquired over the years. The 3 Journals written by Stanley, and then the following journals Dipper has filled in with information about new creatures and extra tips and information.

 

Bill tackled Dipper in a hug that didn’t even phase him. Dipper just simply put a hand on Bill’s waist and continued reaching for more pages he had yet to write in the journals. “Dipper.”

 

“Bill.”

 

“I’m going to go to the pool with Shooting Star and Blondie, okay?”

 

Dipper snapped out of his trance and looked down at the other being practically hanging from him. “I wanted to stay here and look through these notes with Stanley though.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “You don’t have to go you know, I can take care of myself, and I’ll be with Mabel and Pacifica, that’s still sticking to your ‘buddy system’ rule.”

 

“Yeah, brobro! Nothing bad is going to be happen.” Mabel came back in the kitchen from getting changed; she already had everything packed in a huge beach bag. “Especially at a community pool! The creatures don't even like to be near that area because of the racket everyone makes. You don’t have anything to be worried about!”

 

Dipper looked from Mabel’s determined face to Bill’s puppy dog eyes. He really didn’t like Bill being out of his presence for long. Their mind connections got weaker the further they went away from each other, not to say that they still couldn’t feel the other, but it was just something Dipper was definitely not used to. But at the same time he knew Bill was his own person, and there was no way he wanted to make him upset by making him stay here. Dipper let out a deep sigh, “Alright, fine.”

 

Bill gasped and let out a squeal as Mabel squealed as well and put her fist in the air for victory. Bill then ran down the hall to get changed and get packed for the trip.

 

“Christ, since when did this turn into a sorority house?” Stanford grumbled at the obnoxious amount of high-pitched squealing happening.

 

“Oh Grunkle Stan! Don’t be so grumpy, look at the bright side; we’ll be out for a couple of hours at least! So we’ll be out of your hair for most of the day!” Mabel said while going to grab water bottles for the 3 of them.

“Ah yes, that is a good point. No more pig squealing and complaining about it being too hot. Just the real men of the house enjoying some piece and quite. Hah!”  

 

“Hey! I heard that, and I’m a man too!” Bill came back in wearing a pink tank top and a pink pair of swimming trunks. Complete with pink sunglasses setting over his nose. So what if pink was his favorite color? “Real men wear pink, you know!”

 

Stanford just rolled his eyes.

 

There was a honk indicating that Pacifica was there to pick them up.

 

Mabel linked her arms through Bill’s as they started to walk back outside.

 

“Hey, be careful! If anything weird happens come straight back!” Dipper followed them to the door to make sure they got in Pacifica’s car fine.

 

“Oh stop being a worrywart, Pine Tree! We’ll be fine!” Bill stuck his body out of the top window. “If anything happens we’ll be right back or call, okay?”

 

Dipper set the worry in his gut aside for a split second, “Yeah, okay, okay. Have fun.” He smiled and waved at Bill has Bill blew a kiss towards him and then Pacifica speed off down the road. Bill’s manic laugh echoing in the area of how fast they were going.

 

Dipper sighed again and went back to work with Stanley. They still had a lot of notes to go through in all of the journals, and he was also excited to show Stanley some of the new creatures he found that weren’t in the journals. Maybe he would know something about them.

 

Dipper walked in the kitchen and stood over the mess on the table, foot tapping on the floor and fingers rubbing together just slightly.

 

“Kid, calm down, yeesh, they’re going to the community pool, not an exorcism party.” Stanford sat down at the table and moved some of the papers away so he could set down his plate.

 

“Yeah, they’ll be fine, you sister is protective of Bill too. No one is going to mess with a very rich girl, a feisty girl, and a half demon.” Stanley added, looking up from some notes. ~~~~

“Mm. Yeah, I guess you’re right, I just can’t help but worry.” Dipper sat at the table and started to pull out some notes, “Hey, have you every seen a Gryphon?”

 

Stanley’s eyes shined with excitement, “No, have you?”

 

Dipper grinned as he handed Stanley several papers with drawings and notes written on Gyphons, “Yeah, there’s a family of them living on the other side of the lake now. We could probably go check them out sometime, I’m on their good side.” 

 

Stanley was excited, “Yeah, that would be great.”

 

The two of them continued to look through the stacks of information, trading information and making corrections along the way, both getting more excited at learning about the other creatures in Gravity Falls.

 

Stanford sighed from his spot at the table. “I live with two sorority girls and two nerds. Great.”

 

They all laughed along, and Dipper was starting to forget why he was so worried in the first place.

 

* * *

  

“I’m surprised Dipper let you come without him! You guys are never apart from each other.” Pacifica said as she parked the car.

 

“Eh, he can’t resist my puppy dog eyes, it works every time.” Bill said with a smug smile. It’s not like he used his powers for evil though, oh no, he just really wanted to go to the pool. He hated the feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin with sweat, and floating in a pool all day was just perfect remedy of a hot day. Plus he got to hang out with his two favorite girls in Gravity Falls.

 

“Here! I packed us all water bottles, so we don’t have to buy the expensive stuff here.” Mabel said while hanging out the goods while they climbed out of the car.

 

“Ah, yes! The color of real men.” Bill stated has he grabbed the pink water bottle.

 

The three walked in and claimed seats where the trees made some shade. Once they put all of their stuff down Mabel and Bill ran and jumped in the deep end, disregarding the lifeguard that was yelling at them to “Stop running!” Pacifica headed to the bathroom to go change into her sunbathing outfit in the meantime.

 

The two adults in the pool were perfectly content and very happy to be finally cooled down. So happy in fact, that they were both unaware of a person in disguise making their way to the spot where they left all of their belongings.

 

Said person quickly spotted the bottle that he recognized as Bill’s, he couldn’t have been more obvious pointing out which one was his. He chuckled as he quickly emptied the contents and poured some more liquid back into bottle and screwed the lid shut. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mabel and Bill were still oblivious to the whole thing, not even paying attention to their stuff. He laughed at how idiotic Bill had gotten over the years, he was definitely getting soft. If Gideon didn’t know any better, he would have believed Bill was actually a full-fledged human.

 

With his task done, he quickly made his way to the gate and through the trees. He found a cozy spot just behind a bush that covered him up completely, but gave him a full view of the bottle he just sabotaged. He let out a delightful giggle. “And now we wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Marco!”

 

“Polo!”

 

Mabel was wadding towards the answer when Bill came up behind her and splashed a huge wave over her heard. Mabel shrieked and turned around and tackled Bill into the water, dunking them both in the deep end.

 

The both came up for air, laughing and breathing heavy. They’ve been in the pool for about an hour now, just wadding and playing pool games the whole time. Pacifica was sitting in the sun now, working on her tan.

 

Mabel and Bill both rested their arms on a floaty and began to chat idly.

 

“I’m glad Dipper let you come to the pool, Bill. Not like he doesn’t let you do things, but he’s just such a worrywart.” Mabel said while ringing some of the water out of her hair.

 

“Well, he has good intentions. He just doesn’t enjoy not being able to feel my aura as well as usual.” Bill adjusted his sunglasses. “Which I understand, since he’s still learning how to deal with his whole demon half it’s harder for him.” 

 

Mabel rested her head on her arms and hummed in reply. She sun felt good on her skin. Bill rubbed his fingers together and felt the uncomfortable feeling of pruney-ness. Bill suddenly pushed the float over Mabel’s head and swam towards the ladder to climb out. He heard Mabel following after him and laughing as she went.

 

Once Bill was out of the water he started to walk towards their chairs and bags. Even though he was in water for a good hour, he noticed he was pretty parched and was glad that Mabel decided to bring water for the lot of them.

 

When he walked past Pacifica he made sure to shake his head so water droplets fell on her. She gasped in protest and quickly wiped off the droplets as to not ruin her tan, then flipped Bill off, but Bill could still see the smile on her face. He knelt down next to her and their bags and grabbed for his water bottle, still happy that Mabel grabbed his favorite pink one. He opened the top and quickly took a huge swig of the refreshing drink and swallowed.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Pacifica saw the bottle drop from Bill’s hand.

 

Something was not right. Bill couldn’t breath. He fell forward on his hands and gasped for air. He was wheezing, choking, and he couldn’t breath. Why couldn’t he breath? _Why couldn’t he breath?_ He was burning, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and he was still trying to breath, drool leaking from his mouth. He looked down and saw blood. Why was there blood? _Blood? He couldn’t breath and there was blood and fire andthebloodandthefireandthebloodandfire._ His heart was beating way too fast and black was starting to cover his vision. He was panicking. He reached out towards Pacifica but lost balance and hit the ground.

 

“Bill?! Mabel!” Pacifica threw herself from her seat and went to catch Bill.

 

“What happened?!” Mabel ran over and saw Bill’s body on the ground, fighting for breath, seizing, burns all on his face and trailing down his neck, blood splattering the ground in front of him. “Pacifica, what happened?!”

 

“I… I don’t know!” Pacifica was freaking out. “He just came and drank some water and starting choking and fell down! I don’t know!” She was close to tears, they needed to do something, but what could they do? She didn’t know what was happening!

 

“Call Dipper! Call Dipper! Tell him to get here fast!” Mabel was hyperventilating, she told Dipper that nothing bad would happen today. He was going to be so upset, so mad. “Bill, you need to calm down and try to catch your breath, you’re panicking right now.” She decided to try to get Bill to breath properly, she could hear a slight wheeze whenever he gasped for air, indicating that he was getting some oxygen. She decided to try to go with techniques her parents used whenever Dipper had an asthma attack when he was younger. She rolled Bill over on his side so he wouldn’t choke on any fluids.

 

Mabel was petting his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear, trying to get him to calm down. People were gathering around, some calling for an ambulance, others trying to help as well. Mabel looked towards his face and noticed tears running freely from his eyes. Her soothing works weren’t working; his body was relaxing, but still not breathing properly. Mabel started to cry, not knowing what to do. She could hear Pacifica talking with Dipper on the phone frantically. She kept listening to Bill’s wheezing.

 

And then there was nothing.

  

* * *

 

Dipper and Stanley were having a great time. They were both coming to realize that they had a lot in common, and obviously learning more about the creatures in Gravity Falls is always a great way to spend the day.

 

“Oh! And werewolves _do not_ like it when their fur is turned pink! Hah! They were so mad at Bill for that whole summer!” Dipper was cracking up laughing at the crazy stories he was telling his Grandpa, and was enjoying that his Grandpa found his stories amusing.

 

“Oh man, don’t pee on a gargoyles foot! Stanford and I were walking through the forest and he had to take a leak so bad, so he peed on what he thought was a rock! We were running for what felt like forever!” Stanley was wiping tears from his eyes, reliving some of his favorite memories.

 

“Hey! I really thought that was a rock!” Stanford laughed as well. The three of them were having a grand time, full of junk food, drinks and stories when Dipper’s phone starting going off in his pocket.

 

Dipper wiped his face of tears from laughing so much when he pulled out his phone. His laughing quieted however when he saw the caller ID. Pacifica never called him.

 

He quickly answered and held the phone up to his ear, worry settling in his gut. “Hello?”

 

“Dipper?! Dipper!... hic… You need to come to the pool fast! Something happened, we don’t know what to do!” Pacifica was sobbing, hiccupping and sounded like a complete mess.

 

Dipper started breathing fast, taking in sharp intakes of air. He heard people yelling in the background, he heard Mabel crying and talking at the same time, “Bill…catch your breath…panicking…”

 

Dipper ran into his room, throwing the door open, he went to grab his emergency backpack and tried to get a hold of Bill’s aura. He thought he had it, but it faded as quickly as it came, he was panicking now. He was sure he had a hold of it!

 

“Dipper? What’s wrong?” The Stans were down the hallway when Dipper ran back out of his room and towards the back door. He didn’t even register the Stan’s question. He had to get to Bill, he had to make sure he was okay; he had to be okay _please be okay._

The first thing Dipper saw outside was the family bike, so he hopped on it and peddled as fast as he could down the road. He registered the car rev up to a start, but keep going, breathing heavy, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. “Shit, shitshitshit.”

 

Stanley swerved the car in front of Dipper to make him stop. Dipper pressed on the breaks and came to a full stop, glaring up at the Stan’s in his way, how dare they-

 

“Dipper, get the fuck in the car! We’ll get there faster than that bike!”

 

Dipper threw the bike to the ground and climbed in the back, Stanley stepped on the gas and flew down the road to the pool.

 

“Dipper, what’s happened?” Stanford turned around to ask his nephew. Dipper was hyperventilating, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“I’m not sure! Pacifica said I needed to get there fast and everyone was crying and yelling, and I couldn’t feel Bill’s aura, I can’t feel it at all!” Dipper was flailing his arms around in panic. He was definitely freaking out.

 

“Alright, kid, just breath. We’re almost there.” Stanford tried to calm him down, but who’s he kidding? He just isn’t the man for that.

 

When they reached the parking lot Dipper jumped out of the car before they even came to a stop, he didn’t even register Stanley’s yell of surprise when the door opened. He ran has fast as he could through the gate and immediately spotted the crowd in the back corner. “Bill!” He shoved through the crowd and saw Mabel and Pacifica leaning over the small body of Bill, tears running down their faces. “Bill…” Dipper’s breath hitched at how he wasn’t moving. He saw the lifeguard pumping his chest, trying to get some air back into him.  _No no nonononono._

Dipper shoved his way next to the lifeguard. The lifeguard leaned back, giving the magic user the room he needed. Dipper quickly looked over the smaller one, eyes wide in panic, noticing the burn marks all over his body, the blood leaking from his mouth and his too pale body. “Oh no _ohnoohnononono._ Come on, Bill. Come on.” Dipper leaned his ear to Bill’s mouth and didn’t hear any breath; he checked for a pulse and almost sobbed when he felt one. It was small, but it was there. “Just hang on, please hang on.”

 

Dipper shoved his backpack towards Mabel, who immediately started to look through it for items for Bill. Dipper put his hands on Bill’s chest and started muttering all of the healing enchantments he could think of. Demon, human, it didn’t matter, anything to get Bill breathing again. Mabel started to put a slave on his burns to reduce the spreading, and was getting ice packs ready incase he was too hot when he woke up.

 

After what felt like hours, and hundreds of enchantments later, Dipper felt Bill’s aura come back, and Bill’s eyes shot open, he gasped a deep breath and proceeded to throw up. “Bill! Bill stay with me.” Dipper pulled Bill into has lap and pulled him into a hug, allowing his body to shake with a sob. “Shh, it’s okay, just breath, just breath. You’re okay.” He started petting his hair with shaking hands, trying to bring some comfort to the both of them.

 

Bill was week, he was lightheaded, and he needed to throw up again, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk. He was so sore, and was so tired, he felt so hot, he hurt everywhere… He heard Dipper whispering into his ear, soft tones, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. He felt Dipper’s rough hands petting him, a soothing gesture he always loved. He tried to send Dipper good feelings, good thoughts, but nothing was going through. He wanted to try again, but instead his body slowly closed his eyes, and felt his body go limp as his vision faded to black once again.


	6. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my longest one yet. Open you guys like! :) Yeah, the last one kind of left on a bad note, BUT it'll get better. Some Bill backstory in this one, hopefully you guys like it. I tried to get the history accurate, but I just couldn't get how people talked right. If you have any advice on it, let me know.

Gideon was feeling euphoric. He sat from behind his bushes and watched the whole thing, taking notes along the way of what was happening to lil’ poor Bill after he took that massive gulp of holy water. He couldn’t help but laugh at how easy this had been.

 

The party got even more exciting when Dipper and Stanford and… who was that? He looked just like Stanford, but cleaner… Well whatever, he could figure that out later! Not only did he get to see the effects that holy water had on them, but he also learned that Dipper seemed to be exceling in human magic and, what he assumed to be, demon magic. He couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded like a very old language.

 

He was actually kind of relieved when Dipper came and healed Bill before he could die, he wasn’t sure how deep this bond ran, and he couldn’t have both of them dying on him now could he? He was feeling pretty lucky when Dipper grabbed at Bill’s water bottle and splashed some of the water over his hand to test when was really in there. Gideon could see the smoke from where he was sitting.

 

Eventually an ambulance came and the family drove off, following the hospital down the road. Gideon got up and left, but not before washing holy water all over his area to erase his scent and presence.

* * *

 

_“Eleanor, I think your dress is really pretty.”_

_“Oh, uh, thanks.” The girl stumbled a bit at the nice compliment, “William.” From a boy._

_“Did your mother make it?” The young 12 year old really did like the dress. The material looked soft, almost like cotton. “Is it cotton?”_

_“Uh…”_

_“William!” A tall, stern brunet walked up to the two children and wrapped his hand around the young boy’s arm. “You are a man, you are to not say such things to a lady.”_

_“But, Fath-” William watched as Eleanor ran back towards her mother across the dirt path._

_“No! When are we going to get you acting like a proper man?” The boy’s father tightened his grip on the boy’s arm and started walking towards the far end of the village. “Come along then, we have some work to be done at the house.”_

_William winced as the hand around his arm tightened and he reluctantly followed along. He looked up at his father and saw the familiar determination set in his eyes, the way that his jaw was clenched in anger, he felt the hand get tighter around his arm and he gulped. He looked down at the ground with fear; he was even more reluctant to be going home now._

* * *

 

_“Hey, William! Do you want to play some Marble Shooter with us?”_

_William looked up from petting the cat that was resting next to him on the front porch to see his four older brothers walking towards him. They each carried a wooden slingshot and a bag of clay marbles. “Uh… Okay, sure!” William got up and followed them as they walked around the back of the wooden house towards the backyard. He was surprised; they never asked him to play. The only fun they ever got out of him was leaving him lost in the woods to cry, or shoving him in the mud when it rains and kicking him while he was down. But maybe that’s going to change; he did just turn 12 the other day after all, maybe they finally thought he wasn’t a runt anymore._

_“Here, William, here’s an extra one you can use, we’ll take turns hitting the tree stumps.” His eldest brother handed him an extra slingshot and bag of marbles and pointed to the tree in front of them. “You can go first, stand at this line.”_

_William watched as he drew a line in the dirt with his shoe. He walked up to the line and tried to prepare the slingshot, he’s never got the chance to play with these before. He heard chuckles from behind him and froze out the sound; they weren’t going to hurt him again, were they? No, they’re just laughing at his fumbling, that’s all. He was a man now, they couldn’t hurt him. He finally got the marble in the sling and aimed to shoot._

_He felt something hard hit his head, he dropped the items in his hand and reached to rub the sore spot, but before he could two of his brothers grabbed his arms and held him where he was. He could hear them laughing as they continued to shoot more marbles at his body. “Ah! Come on, stop it!” Bill felt tears come to his eyes at the pain from getting shot at._

_“ ‘Come on, stop it!’ ”_

_“Whatcha going to do about it? Cry and run to ‘mommy’?!_

_“What a runt, what an idiot! Thinking we would play with him!”_

_William started to cry at the taunting and the pain. He should have been used to this by now, he knew, but he really thought that they would stop since he lived another year._

_They dropped him to the ground and he instantly curled into a ball, preparing for the usual four kicks, one from each brother. He cried out in pain from each one and listened as they laughed out loud as they entered the house. He lay in pain, sniffling and crying, questioning if it would even be worth it to go back inside._

* * *

 

_“And remember, be wary of the witches and magic users that have been plaguing our times, continue to tell me about any strange behaviors and happenings and we will overcome this challenge together. Amen.”_

_“Amen.” The entire town said in unison as they started to get up from their seats and head back to their daily lives._

_“Mother, what’s the priest talking about?” William looked up at his mother as they walked out of building. “What’s magic?”_

_“It’s dealings with the devil is what it is, William.” She ushered him away from the crowd and towards the path that lead to their house. “People in the towns over are seeing strange things with their towns folk. People who are using strange words and writings that are making them powerful and able to control animals.”_

_“Wait, powerful?” William watched as his mother gave him a solemn nod. He looked forward and tried to hide the excitement in his eyes._

* * *

 

_“William, be a gentleman and go gather some berries.” His mother asked while handing him a basket. “Be careful though, if you see anything strange come straight back.”_

_“Yes, mother.” William took the basket and headed out the back door and into the woods that were behind their house._

_He didn’t have to go very far to get the berries; he could still see the house through the trees and bushes. He crouched down and started to pick the different berries, humming a hymn that they sang earlier in church this morning. He started to think back to the conversation he had with his mother, about the witches and the magic. William wouldn’t lie, he was very intrigued. Mother said that they got this magic from the devil himself, but it made them powerful, it made them strong… Wouldn’t William give anything to be strong, and then he could turn the tables and take down his brothers for once, maybe even give his father a piece of his mind-_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bush rustling next to him. He gasped in shock and stood up, looking at the moving bush. His heart started to beat at what it could be, what if it was a poisonous snake? Or a bear? Or a-_

_William jumped back and yelped in surprise when a cat jumped out of the bush and stood in front of him._

_“Oh! It’s just a cat, what are you doing out here?” William always loved cats, he loved feeding the stray ones that came to his house everyday. He sat on his knees and moved towards the cat, holding his hand out. “You’re really pretty. I don’t think I’ve saw an all black cat before.”_

_The cat meowed as it leaned in to sniff the human hand. It barely touched it with its nose before it turned around and started to walk away. It turned around and looked back at the boy with green, expecting eyes._

_William visibly deflated as the cat turned to leave him, but perked up when it stopped and turned around to look at him. William wasn’t quite sure, but could cats have ‘expecting’ eyes? Did the cat want him to follow him? When the cat gave a visible nod of its head, Williams eyes widened as he stood and started to follow the cat in front of him, he didn’t even look back towards the clearing that his house sat on._

_William was following the cat for a while when all of a sudden it sprinted through some thick foliage and out of his sight._

_“Ah, wait!” He ran after the cat afraid of getting lost, he couldn’t get lost in the woods! He could get eaten by a bear, or a wolf, or die of starvation! And if by any chance he did get out alive, his father would kill him for being gone so long!_

_When he pushed past the branches he didn’t see the cat, but what he did see had him stopping dead in his tracks. It was a clearing, and in the middle of this clearing an old, wooden shack. It was small, probably only one room, and there was moss and vines growing up the sides of it. Smoke was coming out from an opening on the top of it, indicating that someone actually lived there and was cooking, but the smell was none to nice. William couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose as the terrible odor.  As he got closer he noticed how run down the place was, there were wooden planks falling off the sides, and holes with plants growing out of them in the front porch. Who lives out in the middle of the woods anyway?_

_As he got closer he saw the black cat in the front window, staring back at him and swishing it’s tail from side to side like how cats do when they’re looking at birds. He was staring back at the cat when the door suddenly slammed open causing him to yell and fall back on his butt._

_“What are ye doing here, little one?” A figure, shrouded in a black cloak, stood at the doorway looking down at the small boy on the ground. “Ye know it’s dangerous to go this far into the woods.”_

_“Uh, I was just following that cat!” William stood and pointed towards the cat, “It told me follow it… Well at least I thought it did… Hey! I’m not little! Not anymore, now that I lived a whole other year.” He was tired of people calling him little! He was 12!_

_The figure looked at the pouting boy and started to laugh, hand coming to their stomach. “Right, right, ‘not little’. Well if ye not little why don’t ye come in and help a poor old woman out? My frail arms can’t reach up to the shelf I need.”_

_“Uh,” William looked towards the, apparently, old woman and back the way he came. “Okay.” He started up the porch and into the weird, old shack. The inside was as old as it looked from the outside, and it smelled even worse. William looked around and noticed some things he’s never seen before, strange markings painted on the walls, weird things hanging from the ceiling that looked like animal parts, jars full of weird things, wait were those eyes?! William knew he should be concerned about the things he was seeing, this was not normal, but as he was looking at all of the items, he couldn’t help but remember what his mother told him this morning. ‘People who are using strange words and writings that are making them powerful and able to control animals.’ He looked back towards the cat on the window, laying on it’s side, staring back at him with lifeless eyes._

_He gasped as he heard the old woman cackling, “Are… are you a witch?” He asked nervously, he hasn’t heard a lot about them, just that they use magic to make them strong. “Oh! Do you use magic? I want some!” He balled his fists in determination and looked the old lady in the eyes, noticing she took her hood off. Well, she didn’t look old at all._

_The witch abruptly stopped her laughing and looked down at the child with determination in his eyes. Well this was… unusual. She wasn’t used to this, not at all. “Um, come again?”_

_“Please, can I have some magic? Then I could use some to be strong, and beat up my brothers for a change, maybe even my father too! They’re been so mean to me lately, all because I like dresses and want to sow like my mother.” He crossed his arms and pouted, clearly upset._

_The witch kept starting at the pouting boy that happened to find a way into her shack. He wanted magic? To give his family some payback? The witch grinned, this could be interesting. “So you want some magic, eh? Well, I don’t see why not.” She wasn’t against trying something new, her usual routine was actually getting pretty boring, getting children to follow that dead cat, leading them into her shack, using their body parts as ingredients for potions, the daily grind._

_“Ah! Really? Thank you thank you!” William was really excited, who would have thought that a witch was willing to give him some magic all for his own? Maybe the towns people were wrong about saying witches were evil…_

_He gasped as the woman suddenly slapped a palm to his forehead, he heard her saying strange words that made no sense to him, light started to shine from her eyes and items in the room started floating. His heartbeat started to pick up; maybe this was a bad idea. He cried out in pain when it felt like something was forcing it’s way into his head, the pain kept building and building until he thought for sure his head was going to explode. It was getting hot, and he could smell smoke from every direction. The woman’s cackling was getting louder and louder, until it was making his ears hurt, he started to cry and scream again from the pain-_

_And then it all stopped._

_He opened his eyes. He sat up from lying on his back on the ground and looked around the area. This looked familiar to him… What happened? He turned around and gasped at the sight. There was his family’s house, right there, like he never even went to the…_

_The witch! That’s right, the witch gave him powers but… He didn’t feel any different. He thought back to what she did to him, slapping his forehead and talking strange things, he could hear her laughing and he could smell the fire, all around him, burning everything in it’s way-_

_Wait, he really smelled the fire! He looked down at the tingling sensation in his hands and yelped at the blue flames that were weaving itself through his fingers. Strangely it didn’t seem to be burning his skin though. He decided to play with it a bit more, when he wanted it to be bigger, it would grow, and when he wanted it to be small, it shrunk. William giggled at the newfound abilities and ran back towards the house with a big smile on his face._

_“Mother, Father, look look! I’m strong now!” He ran into the front room where is parents were most likely and showed off the blue flames that surrounded his hands. “Now no one can pick on me anymore!”_

_His mother looked up from her sowing machine and screamed at the sight. “Charles! Charles!”_

_His father come in from the eating area and look at his son, blue flames up to his elbows. He gasped at the sight and ran towards his wife, protecting her from the strange blue flames. “William, what have you done?!”_

_The flames dimmed as William deflated of happiness, wouldn’t his parents be happy that he was strong now?_

_“Go get the priest, he will know what to do.” William watched as his mother ran outside and towards the church. He looked back towards his father and gasped at what he saw. His father was glaring at him intently, an iron pan in his hands, held in front of him, ready to make a strike if needed._

_William was angry. He glared back and felt the flames growing bigger, trailing up to his arms. He didn’t get it! He was a good kid, he always helped around the house when his brothers didn’t! He always helped when they went into town for food and always prayed at night, what did he do wrong?! He tried to be strong for his father and this is what he gets?!_

_The flames started to catch onto the wood, growing as tall as the ceiling above their heads. His father started to panic and raised the pan above his head, but William was faster, he held out his hands to protect himself but instead a ball of flames shot from his hand and hit is father in the chest. He heard the older man yell out in pain, he saw him struggling to stop the flames that were consuming his body, and then he stopped and fell to the ground unmoving._

_William froze. “Father?”_

_“Charles!” The house was on fire, burning in tall blue flames that reached for the sky._

_“Ah! This is bad, this is very bad!” The priest was looking through the bible, trying to find any verse that would protect the village from the monster that was causing this. He looked up when he heard the door open, and gasped when he saw the child covered in the blue flames that were not affecting his body or clothing._

_William saw the whole town standing across the path, pointing up at the flames he made and screaming, some were crying and holding their children closely, he saw his mother standing next to the priest. “Mother?”_

_“William!”_

_“Stone that monster, protect our town!”_

_“Kill it!”_

_“Get the holy water! Kill the demon!”_

_He noticed they were pointing at him. William felt his anger rise, and with his anger the flames grew. He laughed a little at how powerful he felt. His parents always told him that fire was dangerous, but his wasn’t affecting him at all. He did nothing wrong to these townspeople, and all he got were dirty looks and beatings from his family, well now they were going to pay._

_With a laugh he willed the flames to grow bigger, until they reached the trees. They started to spread towards the houses and the rest of the village. He could hear the screams of townspeople, of the bullies that pushed him in the mud after school, of the priest who always cleansed him of his sins and washed him with holy water, of his brothers who always beat him until he couldn’t move, oh how good did it felt to hear the screams of the people that hurt him._

_From just out of reach of the flames a figure floated above the forest, looking down on the town that was slowly being engulfed in blue flames. She let out a cackle at the turn of events that happened in not even an hour. She patted herself on the back for going with something new for a change._

* * *

 

Bill woke with a start, heart racing at the memories his brain decided to show him while he was asleep. Why, of all the memories he could have seen, did his body decided to show him the ones he wished he could forget the most!? Whatever.

 

Wait a second, what the hell? Bill looked around the room he was in, and it was definitely not the Mystery Shack. Everything was white, so white it hurt actually. He was alone, okaaaay, that doesn’t help his nerves at all. He looked down at his body and noticed he had tape holding down…things sticking to his arms, which were connected to machines next to his bedside, okay, why was he connected to machines? What _were_ these machines? What was _going on_? And he was definitely not wearing his clothes. Who changed him? The air smelled weird, there was tinges of cleanliness but also death, why did he smell death?! He was hyperventilating. He tried to sit up but fell back with a shout when his body surged with pain all over. Okay, he was possibly having a panic attack. Where was Dipper? Why didn’t he wake him up when he was having his nightmare?! “Dipper?!” Okay, it really hurt to talk.

 

The door slammed open and in came just the person. “Bill! Okay, okay, calm down, you’re fine.” Dipper came up next to the bed and held the panicking Bill by his shoulders. “Stop moving or you’re going to hurt yourself!”

 

“You better tell me what the fuck is going on or I’m going to hurt _you!”_

 

“You’re in the hospital! Do you not remember what happened at the pool?” As Bill started to relax Dipper sat in the chair next to the bed and moved his hand to pet Bill’s brunet hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

 

Bill thought back, the pool? Oh yes, that’s right, he went to the pool with Mabel and Pacifica…today? When was that? He looked towards the window and noticed the sun was rising, but they left in the afternoon… He got out of the pool and remembered drinking some water…

 

Bill’s eyes widened at the memory. He was suffocating, and on fire at the same time, he couldn’t see or breathe or-

 

“Hey, calm down, take a deep breath. It’s over now.” Dipper continued to pet his hair, feeling the panic start to rise again. “It’s all over now.”

 

Bill felt like he didn’t need to ask, he was pretty sure he knew what happened, but he wanted to make sure. “What happened?” He throat was so scratchy. He probably sounded like someone who smoked multiple packs a day, how disgusting.

 

“Someone replaced your water with holy water.” Dipper took in a shuddered breath as he leaned over and pressed his face into Bill’s hair. “I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn’t get a hold of your aura, and you weren’t breathing. I’m so glad you’re alive.”

 

Bill’s breath hitched at the thought. He… almost died? Because someone had the _gall_ to replace his water with holy water? …because he was too oblivious…? How pathetic was he?

 

“It was Gideon, I know it was, but I couldn’t get any proof. Damn it!” Bill startled at Dipper’s fist slamming into the bed. He noticed his pupils were slit and the starts of little flames were at his fingernails.

 

It instantly vanished when the door opened once again and he heard a high-pitched squeal, somewhat resembling his name. Mabel came around to the other side and leaned down to wrapped Bill in a hug, sobbing and leaving tearstains on his gown. Pacifica and both of the Stan’s also made their way in.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, thank goodness.” A nurse walked in and moved towards the machines, checking the numbers and writing them down. “That was quite the attack you had there, you almost had some internal bleeding. You really should be more careful about you eat.”

 

Bill gave a confused look towards Dipper. _Eat?_

 

_They think you’re allergic to peanuts._

Bill rolled his eyes are the audacity of it.

 

Eventually, after Stanford pried a sobbing Mabel off of Bill, the nurse was able to check all of Bill’s vitals and detach him from the machines. Soon the Doctor came in and gave him the clearance he needed to leave the hospital. When offered to wheel him out of the hospital in a wheel chair, Bill just scoffed and walked down the hallway as smoothly as he possibly could. Dipper could feel how in pain he was though.

 

Because Gravity Falls only had a little doctor’s office, they had to take Bill to the hospital in the town over. While no one thought that taking Bill to the hospital was a _good_ idea, it was the only way they could make sure he didn’t have any internal problems. They all knew how he was going to react to being in the care of humans he didn’t even know the names of, so no one was surprised when Bill stormed into the shack and locked himself in his room, slamming all of the doors in the process.

 

Dipper was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was furious. He lost count of how many times in the hospital he almost lost control of his fire. Good thing the rest of the family was there to keep him in check, because when he remembered what it actually was in Bill’s water bottle, his anger couldn’t help but go over the boiling point. He knew it was Gideon, there was no other explanation. No one else in town knew about what they really were, they just thought they were the ‘magic users’ and were fine with it. The people in town knew of the creatures that lived in the woods, and didn’t mind in the least.

 

Dipper wanted to confront Gideon, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had no proof. No evidence whatsoever. The pool didn’t have any security cameras and the holy water cleansed the area of any traces of Gideon being there. He didn’t even have anytime to check the surrounding areas, any scents were probably gone by now.

 

His knew one thing for sure though, he was going to do everything he could to make sure his family and Gravity Falls were safe from Gideon Gleeful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week had passed since the accident and Bill was sitting on the porch letting his legs hand off the side. He had a juice box in one hand, and an angry scowl set on his face.

 

Bill had been angry since incident. Not only did he get tricked by a _kid_ , but he had to live through his childhood once again when he was unconscious in the hospital. That was the perfect recipe for a very emotionally unstable Bill. And of course it didn’t help that he was still getting the hang of his human emotions, going over 300 years without any will definitely make you forget how to deal with them.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to them on the porch. He rolled his eyes when he looked over to see Stanley. “What do you want?” Bill didn’t have anything against Stanley, well not anymore, since Stanley agreed that Bill was right all along. He was still sour about being stuck in the mindscape for a long time though.

 

“What has you in such a pissy mood?” Stanley didn’t have anything against Bill either, but damn, he was just trying to give the guy some company.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the obvious fact that I almost _died_ the other day is a good answer.” He threw the juice box on the ground where it proceeded to burst into blue flames. “Or maybe because when I was _unconscious_ in the _hospital_ I had to live through my childhood all over again!”

 

Stanley stared in shock, well, it seems someone was at their breaking point. “Oh, eh, yeah. Childhood memories can be a bit horrid, you know with the parents, and the siblings-”

 

“And the lovely beatings, and losing control of your demon magic and burning down your whole village and everyone in it.” Bill sighed as he leaded back onto his hands, “Yup, sweet memories.”

 

“Um…”

 

“I just don’t get it, how am I back at the beginning? I wanted to be strong, to prove that I could be strong, and while _that_ plan didn’t turn out exactly how I wanted it to, I was. Sure I wasn’t a ‘real’ demon, but I learned. I was able to control my powers and make a name for myself, all that good stuff, and now I’m back at the beginning! I lose half my magic, and can’t even keep a demon form anymore. I’m stuck in this godforsaken human form until I recover enough to get my concealment charm working again, and then I almost died the other day to top it all off!” Bill wiped at his eyes angrily before continuing, “And I can’t even control these god damn emotions! Hear I am, ranting my darkest secrets to someone I barely know anymore! Maybe this is God’s way of punishing me, for when I asked that old hag for magic and went against everything he ever taught. I’ll always be pathetic, and powerless, and weak.”

 

Stanley was speechless; he really had no idea what to say. Sure he knew of some of Bill’s past, just the fact the he was a human before, but this was not what he was expecting at all. He just wanted to cheer the poor guy up. “Oh, well, you know, people make mistakes and you just gotta go with it and-”

 

“You know what, Stanley? I actually feel pretty great right now.” Bill got up and stretched out a bit. “I guess Dipper is right. Talking it out does actually help in a way. Wow, I feel… light, I guess.” He paused before opening the door and turned around to look back. “Thanks for listening, I guess.” He gave Stanley a wide smile before strutting in the house and immediately started to call for Dipper to make him mac and cheese.

 

“Uh…” What the… Well, maybe Stanley did succeed in cheering the adult up.

 

Dipper came bursting out the door and asked Stanley in a hushed whisper, “What did you _do?!_ I can never get Bill to bounce back like that!”

 

“Um, pissed him off?”

 

“What-” Dipper didn’t have time to finish as a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. “Oh my god.”

 

“Pine Tree!”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes and put a scowl on his face as he reentered the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! I hope you like it. Feel free to let me know what you think, I would love the advice. :) You guys are awesome!!!


	7. Unspoken Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm sorry it took so long to upload. I was having such a hard time with this chapter, and I've been working so much lately. Anywho! Here is the next installment! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_DVS_303kQ&spfreload=10
> 
> Here is a link to the song that is mentioned later in the chapter, you don't have to listen to it, but I listened to it while trying to get a feel for some of the parts. 
> 
> Also, you do not have to watch the movie mentioned later on. It's rated R. And while I love the movie, I know some people find is unsettling. That's why I love it though, it is very unnerving. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and liking. :) It's really awesome. You guys are awesome. I never thought I would get a great response to my story! Thanks everyone! 
> 
> NOW. ON WITH ANGST.

 

Bill was slowly losing patience. And that was truly saying something, as he didn’t have any to begin with.

 

It had been some weeks since the incident, and while Bill had recovered fully since then, Dipper was another story.

 

Dipper would not let Bill out of his sight. Granted, it was definitely much better than the first week where Dipper wouldn’t even let Bill take a leak by himself, but there was still no need to check all of his food and drinks, even if Dipper made it _himself._

 

Mabel said it was just Dipper’s way of being protective.

 

Four weeks into it, and Mabel was on Bill’s side.

 

“Broski, you’re treating him like a baby, he’s _way_ older than us, let him have some privacy.” Mabel started another argument with Dipper in the gift shop when she noticed Bill sitting next to Dipper behind the counter, with a look that could kill. Bill never worked the gift shop, and would much rather be doing anything else than sit with Dipper on his shift.

 

Dipper’s over protectiveness even got to Grunkle Stan. If Bill was glaring at everyone that walked by with fire in his eyes, then no one wanted to walk up to the counter, which meant no one was buying any of the cheap gifts in the shop.

 

And if that didn’t say anything, even Stanley approached Dipper on the topic. “Hey, Dipper, you really should give him his space, ya know he has emotional issues.” Ever since being back Stanley has tried to stay neutral in these types of situations, but this time he wanted to try to prevent something from happening in the first place.

 

It was a problem, and Bill was most definitely losing his patience. 

 

And while Bill was losing his patience, Dipper was growing frustrated with everyone trying to stop his way of making sure everyone was safe. Like, seriously? They were telling him to _calm down_ when Bill almost died? How in the world would he be able to calm down? And why was Mabel trying to make another big deal about it in the gift shop when he was _working?_

 

Dipper set his book down and sent a glare towards Mabel. “I don’t see what’s making you guys so upset about this. I’m just doing my job in protecting him.”

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Bill muttered and rolled his eyes at the twins arguing like he wasn’t even in the room.

 

“It’s not your job to begin with Dipper!”

 

“I think it _is_ my job when my bonded partner almost died last month because I trusted someone else to take care of him!” Dipper was getting tired of this; he was getting tired of everyone telling him to _calm down._ He was Not going to calm down until he was 100% that Bill was 100% safe. Was that _bad?_

 

Bill noticed Mabel visibly deflate at that statement and watched as tears welled up in her eyes. He glared towards Dipper. “It was an accident.”

 

“Oh? Gideon replacing your water bottle with holy water is an accident, then?” Dipper stood and his angry face looked towards Bill’s. “Should we go and tell him that we forgive him then?”

 

“Oh my god, seriously? Stop being so over dramatic!” Bill faced on Dipper’s glare full force and growled. Bill was getting sick of this. All of the fighting was annoying, and hurting Mabel was the last straw. Her and Pacifica wouldn’t have known and none of them could have even guessed Gideon would do something like that.

 

“Over dramatic?! You think _I’m_ being over dramatic?!” Dipper could feel flames starting to leak from his eyes, he felt his nails growing sharper and his vision began to sharpen.

 

Bill noticed Dipper’s transformation and almost started to back down by instinct.

  

He heard Mabel run out of the room, calling for the Stan’s, when he summoned his own fire and accepted Dipper’s challenge. “Actually, yeah. I do think you’re being over dramatic!”

 

Dipper let out a growl as he lunged at Bill and pinned him to the ground. Bill was ready though, and when he hit the ground he bucked his hips up and flung Dipper over his head and into the wall causing a shelf of merchandise to fall to the ground.

 

“What the fuck is going on?! If you break it, you buy it!” Stanford yelled as he stomped into the shop and noticed the two boys, blue flames flickering their bodies, yelling at each other in their demonic language.

 

“Stop treating me as if I’m going to break any second! I can take care of myself!” Bill stood in a protective stance as Dipper picked himself up off the floor.

 

“You’re getting mad at me for protecting you?!” Dipper’s flames started to grow higher, licking the ceiling. “For trying to be a good partner?!”

 

“You better control yourself, Dipper! Or take it outside!” Stanford yelled as smoke started to appear in the gift shop. Good thing all of the customers left a while ago. Stanley and Mabel ran back into the shop with a prepared bag of seals and protection against demons. Mabel never liked using this items in the past, but it was always better than Dipper losing his mind to his demon half.

 

 “Well you’re not doing a very good job at it!” Bill tensed as he felt Dipper do the same. “You’re treating me like a child, not like your other half!” Dipper lunged once again and Bill turned and hightailed it out the door. Dipper may have the power of the two, but Bill’s speed made up for it. There were some advantages to being small after all.

 

A ball of flame flew past his body and hit a tree across from the yard. It immediately went up in flames and he skidded to a stop. He felt the familiar tug of dominance coming from Dipper and cursed himself when he instinctually turned around. “Stop doing that!” He stomped his foot on the ground in pure frustration. “You know I hate it when you use that to your advantage!” Bill could feel tears prickling at the corner his eyes, he was furious and upset. His emotions were too much to handle at this point.

 

“Then just listen to me!” Dipper stood his ground as he stared across the lawn at Bill. “I’m just trying to keep you safe! Is that _bad?!_ I’m protecting you!”

 

“Oh?! And attacking me is protecting me?!” Bill couldn’t hold it in any longer. He let the tears flow freely down his face as he yelled back. “Well you know what, Dipper?! I didn’t ask for you to protect me!” Bill let out a sob as he felt the weight of both of their emotions crash on top of him. “I didn’t ask for any of this!”

 

Dipper’s breathed hitched as he saw Bill crumble to the ground, body shaking from sobs and hands clutching at the ground. Dipper forced his flames to die down as he stared at the broken man in front of him.

 

_Hurt_

_…Wasn’t supposed to happen…_

_Saddness_

_…What did I do wrong?_

_Hurt_

_I didn’t ask for any of this!_

_… accident…_

_Mistake_

_love_

_hate_

_confused_

_breathbreathbreath_

Bill forced himself to breath as sobs took over his body. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder and wanted to pull back, but his body was too weak. He let out another disgusting sob and covered his faces with his hands. He tried to ignore the soothing, familiar circles being rubbed into his back. He wanted to ignore the soft sounds being whispered into his ear, but he couldn't.

 

He lifted his head to face Dipper. His face was one of sadness, and he was reeking of regret and sorrow. Bill hated how he felt guilty. “I didn’t want this.” Another sob. “I- I didn’t want any of this. I di-didn’t ask…” His body sagged against Dipper’s as he was pulled into a comforting hug. Tears rolled freely from his eyes and hiccups escaped his body without any control. “I didn’t ask to-to hate you as much as I love you.” Another sob left his body as he felt Dipper’s sorrow grow.

 

Dipper sighed as he continued to rub the circles that Bill loved so much into his back. He wasn't going to say that he was hurt by the confession, but he definitely wasn’t as upset than when it was said the first time… “I know… I’m sorry.” They sat there for what felt like hours, Dipper whispering soothing words into Bill’s ears, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, doing anything to calm the smaller man down. Eventually Bill got control of himself again, and just leaned into Dipper, trying to calm his emotions down till Dipper felt nothing but a void of where they should have been.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was some hours later and Bill was sitting in the living room watching TV. Him and Dipper sat outside till the sun started to set, and seeing stars on the horizon told them it would be best to come inside.

 

Everyone stayed clear of Bill, even Dipper, giving him the privacy that he had been craving for the past couple of weeks. And even though Bill finally had his privacy, here he was, sulking, slumped in the couch, watching shitty TV shows because there was nothing better to do past midnight.

 

Stanley was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack when he heard Bill groan and mutter about how nothing good was on. He walked towards the other room to see Bill flipping through the channels with an angry scowl on his face.

 

He felt bad. Ever since he’s gotten back he’s tried to stay neutral on everything that that has happened for the past 30 years, but seeing Bill so completely different and… unstable was almost unsettling. Seeing Bill getting worked up about TV was not something he was used to.

 

“Hey, uh, you want to watch a movie or something?” If Stanley remembers anything from before the portal, it’s that Bill loved movies.

 

Bill glanced up at Stanley and studied him for a bit. He shrugged, “Sure, nothing better to do.”

 

Stanley walked in and started to look through the movie cabinet. “What movie?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

Stanley sighed. He moved towards the TV set to see the movies that were still sitting out on the mantle. Maybe one of them was a favorite of Bills. “What about this one?” He picked up the case and showed it towards Bill, and turned his body to gauge his reaction.

 

It seems he picked the right one, as Bill perked up in his seat. “Yeah! That one, that one.”

 

Stanley didn’t even bother to read the summary as he popped _Silence of the Lambs_ into the DVD player. He sat down on the recliner waiting for the trailers to play through. While Bill seemed to perk up at the movie choice, he was still too quite for Stanley’s liking. “You know, I never told you this before, but it’s weird seeing you older. You’re old now.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Oh, gee, thanks gramps. For one, I’m older than you, two, I was _still_ older than you 30 years ago.”

 

Stanley let out a chuckle. “I know, I know. It’s just… different. You’re not the 12-year-old kid that used to ride on my shoulders in the woods anymore.”

 

“Mm. Yeah, I guess that is true.” Bill let his mind wander back to those memories. Ones with Stanley and Bill monster hunting in the woods, Bill giving Stanley information about Gravity Falls, Bill looking up to Stanley as the good father figure that he never had…

 

Until everything changed, that is.

 

The two settled down further into their chairs when the movie started to play.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh no sir, I must say you’re wrong_

_I must disagree_

_Oh no sir, I must say you’re wrong_

 

Dipper woke to music coming from down the hall. He looked at the red flashing lights of 1:30am on the clock and sighed at the unearthly time.

 

_Won’t you listen to me_

Dipper instantly recognized the song playing from Bill’s favorite movie. He got out of bed and walked towards the living room where he heard the voices of Bill and Stanley.

 

“Oh my god… This guy’s insane.” Dipper heard Stanley’s whisper at the unmistakable scene happening on the screen.

 

_I've seen it all before,_

_I've been there, I've seen my hopes and dreams_

_lying on the ground._

“Shush! This is my favorite part!” Bill whispered back furiously.

 

_Would you fuck me?_

 

“Okay, I’m pretty uncomfortable now, I’m getting a drink.” Stanley walked towards the kitchen and noticed Dipper opening the fridge to get a Pitt Soda. “They’ve made some pretty strange movies in the past 30 years.” He jerked his thumb backs towards the living room.

 

Dipper laughed at the gross look on the older mans face as he walked back towards the living room.

 

_Goodbye horses_

_I’m flying over you_

_Goodbye horses_

Dipper stood next to the couch and watched the scene on the screen. He glanced towards Bill to see that he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t there at all. “Hey, uh, can I sit with you… for a bit?”

 

Bill glanced up at Dipper’s tired face. Bill rolled his eyes as he scooted over just a tad to let him know that he had his permission. He felt Dipper sink in next to him and tried not to lean against him by tightening his arms around his knees more, he was still mad at him after all.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ve been being an idiot lately. You don’t deserve to be treated like a child.” Dipper gave a defeated sigh.

 

Bill kept his eyes on the screen as Buffalo Bill started dancing.

 

“And I shouldn’t have attacked you. I was just frustrated at everyone, I just… I don’t think I could stand to see-“ Dipper let out a shaky breath as he dropped his head into his hands as he remembered the image of Bill lying on the concrete, bloody and blue from lack of oxygen.

 

Bill let out a shaky breath as the image flew through his mind. “No, I get it. It’s just… I’m not used to being protected so much. It’s the complete opposite of what I had to deal with my whole life…really.” Succumbing to his bodies’ wishes, he leaned into Dipper, feeling his warmth radiate off onto his body. “Just… I’m strong now, okay?”

 

Dipper leaned back into Bill and watched his memories. He watched a young, brown haired Bill determined to prove he was strong enough, determined to show he wasn’t just the runt everyone thought he was. He shook his head at how stupid he was. He knew what Bill had been through, and he was such an idiot for looking past all of that.

 

“It’s fine, really, just… you know.” Bill leaned his head on Dipper’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.  He couldn’t stay mad at Dipper for long, he knew he had good intentions after all.

 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and held him tight.

 

Stanley was just about to walk into the living room when he noticed the two adults snuggled together on the couch, talking in hushed whispers. Not wanting disrupt them, and the movie making him feel violated anyway, he decided to go catch up on his sleep.

 

Dipper, still feeling the effects of lack of sleep, lay down on the couch and pulled Bill with him. Bill grunted in protest but ultimately went along with the ride. He closed his eyes as he tucked his head under Dipper’s chin and was pulled closer to the others body. He hummed in content as Dipper started to run his fingers through his hair and felt his body being lulled into sleep.

 

Dipper nuzzled against the smaller one and scooted down so he could rest his forehead on the others. He continued to thread his fingers through Bill’s golden locks that were turning to the natural dark brown with the magic wearing off from tiredness. He stared at Bill’s face, taking in everything, from the dark brown lashes to the freckles that started to pepper across his face. When Bill opened his eyes, Dipper stared into the beautiful brown with specks of green that he knew Bill would never love as much as he did.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Dipper chuckled at the silly question. “You, of course. What else would I be looking at?” He watched as Bill rolled his stunning eyes and smiled at the small blush forming across his cheeks.

 

“Why are you looking at me?” Bill tried to advert his gaze from Dipper, but it was nearly impossible with how close the two of them were.

 

Dipper continued to move his fingers through Bill’s hair. “Because you’re beautiful.” He watched as Bill’s face reddened at the comment and smiled at how flustered the other had gotten.

 

“Uhm- Thanks.” Bill fought down the blush and regained his composure quickly. “You’re… _decent._ ”

 

Dipper laughed at the comment. “Thanks.” He closed his eyes and smiled in content as he was getting pulled back into slumber. He felt his body start to relax but could still feel Bill snuggling up closer to him, wrapping his smaller arms around his body and running his fingers through his own hair. He smiled as Bill continued to look at his face, as Bill started to relax in his arms.

 

He smiled as he heard one last thought run through Bill’s head before he was pulled into a deep slumber.

 

_You’re beautiful too._

* * *

It was well past midnight in Gravity Falls and not so Lil’ Gideon was up to no good. He wanted demon magic, and if Dipper Pines was able to get demon magic, then by golly he would be able to get some too.

 

He’s been trying to keep a close eye on the Pines family for the past weeks, and that’s been super difficult. Dipper’s magic powers were undeniably powerful, the mix between human and demon magic would contribute to that. He couldn’t get close enough to the shack to spy; he could see all of the protection charms Dipper set around the house. Everyone in the family wore charms that protected them from any spells and had slight concealment effects in them as well, making it a little difficult to seek them out in public.

 

But luckily for Gideon, Dipper forgot one place that he could get all of the info that he needed to put his plan into full motion.

 

Gideon chuckled as he opened his laptop and enlarged a page.

 

_“I just… GUH. He’s such an idiot!” Mabel shouted as she fell back on Pacifica’s bed. “He better realize it soon too, because I need Bill happy next week if I’m going to throw his birthday bash.”_

_Pacifica continued to paint Mabel’s toenails as she lay on the bed. “Speaking of, did you even ask Dipper about throwing this party yet?”_

_Mabel slowly sat up. “Uh…” She rubbed the back of her head bashfully. “No?”_

_Pacifica gasped. “Mabel!”_

_“It’s just! I really think it will be okay! And I don’t want to talk to Dipper right now, he didn’t even apologize from earlier today.” She pouted and crossed her arms._

_“Mabel, seriously, you need to ask Dipper. I know you don’t want Bill upset, and if Bill get’s upset then we’re going to have an angry Dipper on our hands as well. And from the sounds of what happened today, he’s still having problems with his anger and dominance- ”_

_“Yeah, yeah… You’re right. I’ll ask him then. As soon as he apologizes to me.”_

_Pacifica sighed. “I’m sure that will be sooner than you think.”_

Gideon laughed as the two continued to talk and swap stories about their lives and Gravity Falls. While he was impressed that Dipper knew a lot of spells to keep him off the property of the shack and away from the family, he was surprised that he didn’t think about something as small as a camera hidden in a tree was enough to get all the info that he needed.


	8. Friendly Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next one! Sorry for the long wait. :( Hope you guys are still liking. :) Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too tired to read back through to fix anything.

_Sigh_

Dipper glanced at Bill out of the corner of his eye, seeing the man slouched over while dragging his feet as they walked through the forest.

 

_Siiiigghh_

Dipper rolled his eyes at the sound, turning his eyes back front, trying to ignore the pouting man as best as he could.

 

_SIIIIGGHHHHHH_

Dipper winced at the sudden loudness reverberating in his mind and out in the open. “Bill! Seriously? It’s not even that early, it’s like 10am.”

 

“Dipper! Seriously? I don’t even want to be here.” Bill took a stance in front of Dipper halting him in his spot. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at brown eyes. “In case you have forgotten, it’s _Saturday._ And you _know_ I like to sleep as much as I can on Saturdays.”

 

Now it was Dipper’s turn to sigh, he did feel bad about having to wake up Bill “Early”, but he needed to get his errands done today. “Look, I’m sorry about having to wake you up, really, but I need to do a check up on the forest and the creatures.” Dipper kept walking forward as Bill resumed his place by his side. “They need to be warned about Gideon, obviously he doesn’t care about hurting other beings, so I need to make sure he hasn’t been in the forest yet.”

 

“But why did _I_ have to come along?” Bill threw his hands up in the air with another sigh. “The creatures of the forest don’t even _like_ me!”

 

“Well, for starters, I’m just not comfortable with being so far away from you after what happened, and two, maybe they would like you if you stopped pulling pranks on them!”

 

Now it was Bill’s turn to roll his eyes at the taller man, “I did nothing _bad!_ I turned the werewolves fur pink! So what? They looked much better that way!”

 

“You also glued the gnomes together, put hair dye in the water nymphs springs, stuck dildos on the unicorns’ horns,” Dipper was counting off each ‘prank’ on one hand, “Oh! And you also filled Multibear’s cave with marbles!”

 

Bill laughed at the memory of watching Multibear sliding around on his multiple legs, not being able to get a proper grip on the ground. “Oh, wow, that was a good one. Not as good as the unicorns though.”

 

Dipper grabbed on to Bill’s arm lightly and turned the other to face him. “Seriously, please be good today, the easier you are, the quicker we get to go home.”

 

“And then what? You still have to make it up to me for waking me up early.” Bill leaned into Dipper and placed his ear on the taller man’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

 Dipper returned the hug and placed his cheek on the top of Bill’s head, smelling the strawberry shampoo that he just used this morning. “Whatever you want, name your price.”

 

“Mmmmm, whatever I-“

 

“Within reason!”

 

“Fine! Fine.” Bill pulled away just enough to look up into Dipper’s eyes once again. With a sly smirk he let his hands run from the small of his back, through his waist and up to his chest, feeling the muscles that Dipper had grown into for the past couple of years. Bill guessed that was one good thing with Dipper getting most of the power. “I think you know what I want.”

 

Dipper closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath at Bill running his hands up and down his body, he knew Dipper really well. When Bill’s fingers lanced around his neck, he opened his eyes to look at the mischievous spark in Bill golden eyes, sly smirk still present on his face.  “I can definitely do that for you.” Dipper started to lean down, focused on getting his lips to connect with his other halfs’. 

 

But at the last second Bill pulled away, giving him a stern look. “I also want pizza for dinner, delivery will only suffice me, none of that frozen shit that’s been in the freezer for months.”

 

Dipper’s eyes widened. “But delivery’s expensive!”

 

“Ah! You said anything!”

 

Dipper let out a defeated sigh that turned into a chuckle. “Fine, fine. Sex and pizza, is that all?”

 

“Hmmm.” Bill put on his thinking face, drumming his fingers against Dipper’s neck. “Yes, I think that will do.”

 

“So, can I please kiss you now?” Dipper pulled Bill closed to him, making there bodies flush with one another.

 

Bill smiled as he leaned on his tiptoes to plant a kiss of Dipper’s lips. While he thought spit and saliva were gross from any creature, he couldn’t help but love the way Dipper’s lips tasted, how they perfectly melded into his own and how great Dipper was at making his feel tingles shot throughout his whole body.

 

He shuddered as Dipper’s hand moved to his hips, gripping and pulling him tighter against the taller body. He answered by weaving his fingers through the thick, dark, curly locks pulling just slightly to get Dipper to moan out quietly. Shivers ran up his body as Dipper started to move his tongue against his lips, licking underneath the top lip to get him to moan out as well.

 

Bill started to get even more excited when he started to feel a certain growth against his stomach, and groaned angrily when Dipper place his hands on his shoulders to push them apart slightly, signaling the end of the make out session.

 

“Sorry!” Dipper said down to the, yet again, pouting man. “You know it’s nothing personal, I like this as much as you do! We just need to get a move on, the quicker we finish up in the forest, the quicker we can get home, and then we can finish what we started, yeah?” Dipper grinned as he ran his hands down Bill’s body, coming to rest right on the waist line of his pants.

 

Bill covered up his shudder with another sigh. “Yeah, fine, let’s get a move on.” He wiggled out of Dipper’s arms, making to walk forward again. He took one step, but then quickly turned around to cup Dipper’s growing arousal. Dipper let out a moan as he melted like putty in his hands. Bill smirked as he gave that one squeeze, and turned back down the path and ran as fast as he could away from the brunet.

 

“Ah- wha- Bill!” Bill chuckled as Dipper tried to chase after him, but hearing him stop to fumble with his pants, with some choice curse words, is what made his laughter ring out through the trees.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so we’ve got the pixies, the fairies, the unicorns…” It was mid-day in Gravity Falls and Dipper and Bill were sitting by a stream, taking a break after seeing all of the creatures and their pack leaders, well almost all of them. “Oh! Next and last is Multibear.” Dipper exclaimed after checking off the creatures on his checklist.

 

Bill groaned. “Do we _have_ to go up there? It’s such a long climb, and he never comes down anyway!” Bill splashed his feet in the water, making droplets land on Dipper.

 

“Yup! We’re going, he can keep a better look out than we can, being on the highest point in Gravity Falls.” Dipper said ignoring the water landing on his pants. “And besides, I need to give him the newest BABBA album, he’s going to be so excited.” Dipper reached into his backpack and pulled out a towel for Bill to wipe his feet with, handing it over to him.

 

Bill grabbed the towel and sat down on the rock Dipper was sitting on, wiping his feet and legs before slipping his Sperry’s back on.

 

Once everything was packed away, Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand and led them in the direction that would take them to the cliff that Multibear called his home.

 

Bill was deep in thought…. Okay, just really zoned out, thinking about pizza actually, when he started to feel Dipper’s emotions start to change. What went from content and determined turned into a hint of sadness, and guilt. While Bill could always just break down the barrier of the minds and see what he was thinking about, he decided against it. He lightly nudged his elbow into Dipper’s side. “What’s up, buttercup?”

 

Dipper cracked a smile at the rhyme. “Sorry, I just… I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I really don’t want it to.” He let out a defeated sigh as he readjusted his hat on his head. “My worst fear almost came to life a month ago, and that’s you dying, you not being with me anymore… And now I feel like something worse than _that_ is going to happen?”

 

Bill looked on with sympathetic eyes, he knew what Dipper saying, and he couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if Dipper were to not be with him anymore… “Well, we could always go and off Gideon so we can prevent anything worse from happening.” Bill chuckled at a little at what he said, but stopped short when Dipper didn’t join in.

 

Dipper was staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed in thought, lips pierced into a tight, thin line. With a deep sigh from his nostrils he opened his mouth and spoke, “Bill… I’m scared-”

 

Bill scoffed. “What? Scared of Gideon? So what if he got me one time, he’s a-“

 

“No, not of Gideon. Of myself. Even since that day, I’ve had these… thoughts of taking care of Gideon, and not just thoughts of putting him in his place. Like actually ending him, Bill.”

 

Dipper’s hand tightened around Bill’s, and when Bill looked up he saw true worry in Dipper’s eyes. “Dipper, it’s fine-“

 

“No, Bill. It’s not fine.” Dipper stopped his feet and took in a shaky breath. “I-I thought I was in control of my powers. For the most part, you know? These… thoughts, tendencies even, I haven’t felt them for a long time. What if it’s not the powers making me feel these things, Bill? What if it’s me?” Dipper was breathing fast now, thoughts churning through his mind over and over, trying to comprehend what was happening.

 

Bill noticed the start of his panic and quickly moved around to his front to grab his other hand. “Dipper, look at me.” He said it sternly, looking up at the brown eyes widened in fear, feeling the waves of guiltiness rolling off Dipper in waves.

 

When Dipper refused to look down Bill grabbed the sides of Dipper’s head and forced him to look down at him in the eyes. “Dipper, you have nothing to be scared about.”

 

“What? Yes this is-!“

 

“No! It’s not. Listen, you have every right to have thoughts like that, demon magic or not, he almost killed me for god’s sake! I don’t have as much power as you anymore, and if he pulls a stunt with you I swear to god I’m going to feel the same way.”

 

“I know, it’s just, I wouldn’t have these thoughts before the bonding and-“ Dipper started to makes excuses, but Bill cut him short again.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t! You were young, first off, second, we weren’t in a relationship of sorts, and third you weren’t the dominant one, it was equal back then. Of course you’re going to have these feelings _now,_ after years of us being bonded.” Bill pulled Dipper down to rest their foreheads together, still looking deep into his eyes. “It’s nothing to worry about, Dipper, seriously.”

 

Dipper stared back into Bill’s golden eyes, seeing the set determination. He reached up to cover Bill’s hands with his own, taking a deep breath at the calming sensation he was feeling just looking into molten gold color. “Did you ever have tendencies when you turned? Thoughts like this?” Dipper watched as Bill’s eyes turned from that set determination to one of sorrow.

 

Bill took a step back from Dipper, letting their hands fall to their sides. “You know what happened to me when I turned, I didn’t have tendencies or thoughts, I just went insane.”

 

_Visions of blue flames went through their heads, reaching, licking for the stars in the sky. Uncontrollable flames eating at buildings, spreading through trees and engulfing small towns. Manic laughter was echoed through the images, screams of multiple beings heard in the background._

“I really lost my mind, and I know for a fact it’s not going to happen to you. It would have happened already.”

 

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, it helps that this magic is split between us.”

 

“And you had a great teacher.” Bill added with a wink and a soft laugh.

 

Dipper laughed at that, happy to know that Bill would always be there to pick him up. “You’re right, the best teacher ever. And not just in magic!” Wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders, send him a sly smirk and a wink that made Bill laugh at the implication.

 

They continued on their steady pace, just enjoying each others company, walking through the forest at what Dipper thought was the most beautiful time day. He breathed in the fresh scent of pine, and let out a refreshing breath as he enjoyed being back to his normal self, with his other half humming along next to him with his arm around his waist.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the edge of Multibear’s cliff. And being that it was late in the day, and Dipper knew Bill’s was already feeling tired, he decided to teleport them to the entrance of the cave, it didn’t use that much magic since they were very close to their destination anyway.

 

Multibear came to the entrance feeling the two’s magic send waves through his home. “Ah! Dipper! What a nice surprise to see you here, it’s been awhile since out last visit.” Multibear then looked around Dipper’s smiling face, to see Bill standing slightly behind him. “Oh, and Cipher. I didn’t see you there, with Dipper towering over you.”

 

Sparks of magic were seen in the air and Bill had the perfect insult on the tip of his tongue, but stopped just short enough when Dipper turned around to send a small glare at him. “Wha-! He started it!”

 

“Actually, you did, remember the marbles?” Dipper turned fully around as Multibear went back inside, knowing Dipper would come in when ever he was ready.

 

Bill crossed his arms in a pout. “Fine, whatever, can I just stay out here? I’ll just sit on the edge, nothing will happen.”

 

Dipper stared off in thought, he didn’t want Bill out of his sight, but it would only take a few minutes, and he wouldn’t even be 10 feet from him, hell if he turned around he would still be able to see his figure against the lighting. “Okay, fine, I’ll be right back, won’t take but a few minutes.” Dipper leaned down and placed a kiss on the pouting lips, before turning around heading into the cave where his friend was waiting for him.

 

“So! Dipper, what brings you here on this beautiful day?” Multibear was just inside his home area, Dipper turned around and saw Bill sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling.

 

“Well first things first, I wanted to ask if you’re been seeing anything weird lately.” Dipper asked, setting his backpack on the ground.

 

Multibear’s heads all inquired with one another before the main head spoke. “Nothing out of the normal, why do you ask?”

 

“The reason I ask is because Gideon is back-“

 

“Oh, that little brat?!”

 

“Yeah, he got out of jail not to long ago and he’s causing problems already.” Dipper sighed as he thought back what happened a mere month ago. Running a hand through his hair he look back up at the great bear. “He almost killed Bill last month.”

 

At that statement all of the pairs of eyes widened, most looking shocked, some looking afraid. If he was able to thwart a powerful demon, what did that mean for the rest of them? “Oh, woah, I’m sorry to hear that…”

 

“I-It’s okay. I mean it’s not okay, but Bill’s alive.” Dipper did a quick check to see the figure of Bill laying on his back, kicking his legs up in the air. “Anyway, I just wanted you to keep an eye on things, you have the best view. If you see anything strange, just let us know, okay?”

 

Multibear was quick to nod his head. “Of course I will. This is my home as much as yours, we can’t have outsiders meddling with us beings.”

 

Dipper gave a small smile as he went back to his backpack. “Oh, yeah, I came here for another reason too!” Reaching into the front pocket he pulled out the newest album of BABBA’s special edition CD.

 

The great bear laughed as Dipper handed over the CD. “Oh, Dipper, thank you so much, would you want to stay and listen to it with me?”

 

Dipper eased his laughing with the bear enough to answer. “Sorry, I have to run, I promised Bill pizza for being on his best behavior today.”

 

“Delivery!” Bill’s voiced echoed from the front of the cave.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “Yes, delivery.”

 

Multibear laughed at the two of them, sure Bill was a prankster and a bit of a brat, but seeing Dipper happy always made his day. “Of course, the best kind! Well thank you for the visit Dipper, even if it was on morbid terms at first, please come visit again someti-“

 

_BANG_

Multibear stopped, his eyes going wide towards the opening of the cave.

 

Dipper went wide-eyed, whipping around towards the opening so fast that he might have gotten whiplash. He ran towards the exit.

 

“What the _fuck_?!” Bill yelled as he picked himself up off the ground, and ran towards Dipper who was quickly making his way towards Bill.

 

“Bill! Are you okay, was that a fucking _gun?!”_ Dipper grabbed onto Bill’s arms and gave him a once over, letting out a little sigh of relief to see he was unharmed.

 

They looked over the woods, hoping to see any sign of where it might have come from.

 

_BANG_

Dipper heard where the shot came from this time, and turning his head towards the sound he saw where birds and magical creatures alike were flying away from their trees, trying to flee the gun shots.

 

Dipper and Bill tensed as a screeching of a creature was echoing through the trees. It was a loud shrill, that clearly had the sounds of fear and hurt.

 

And as soon as it started, it was abruptly cut off.

 

Dipper felt the fire rising within his body, the anger that proceeded to boil out in flames that licked his form. He took a first step towards the edge, with every intent to get down there and see what the _fuck_ was going on in _his_ forest. He was stopped by Bill grabbing at his sleeve though.

 

He looked towards Bill, and noticed the fear within his eyes, the emotion rolling off his body like waves. “Dipper, you can’t go down there, it’s too dangerous.” Bill’s lip trembled at the thought of loosing Dipper, and Dipper didn’t miss it.

 

He forced himself to take control of most of his flames for Bill. “Bill, I have to go down there, I can’t just stand here and do nothing.” He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice though; thinking about guns being in his forest was too much to handle at the moment.

 

Bill sucked in a breath and started to debate with himself, his thoughts flowing freely through Dipper’s.

 

_Too dangerous_

_…Scared…_

_What if something happens?_

_What’s happening?!_

_What if I almost die…_

_Have to be careful_

_Have to keep him safe._

“Bill…”

 

“I’m going too! And you can’t debate because whoever’s down there is probably getting away as we speak!” Bill crossed his arms to try to look determined, but it did nothing to mask the look of fear on his face.

 

Dipper’s hair bristled at that thought and made his decision. “Fine, just stay behind me, let’s go.”

 

They took down the walk way through the rocks as fast as possible, Dipper trying to keep his magic at bay incase they needed anymore for whatever they were getting into.

 

Bill stayed close behind, never leaving Dipper’s side knowing how he would react to him being to far away.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to where to shots were, and when they get close to the area the both stopped and crouched behind some bushes and waited. Waited for anything scent, voice, anything.

 

Bill was breathing heavy from being out of breath and the fear still rolling off his body.

 

Dipper’s brows were set in determination and his anger was rolling off in waves, thoughts going wild about what was happening, and _who_ and _what_ and _why…_

It felt like hours they were waiting there for a sign, but they never got one. Slowly Dipper made to stand up, ignoring the little squeak Bill gave and the tug on his shirtsleeve from the smaller. He quietly walked closer to the edge of the clearing, checking his every step incase there was trap hidden. Bill kept right next to him the whole time, checking just as well as Dipper.

 

Dipper got behind a tree and looked into the clearing.

 

The sight made his blood boil.

 

He could smell it now, the blood left to rot on the ground. There was a pool of the thick red stuff lying in the middle of the area, still fresh and wet. He quickly look around the ground surrounding the area, making sure there were no runes or hidden spells.

 

“Dipper…” Bill whimpered behind him, seeing the same thing he did. He covered his nose to try to get rid of the metallic stench of blood, tears welding at his eyes attempting to fall on his cheeks.

 

Slowly, Dipper eased into the clearing, standing in a fighting stance, magic and fire rolling off of him in waves, daring anyone to come at him. He double-checked the whole area, smelling and looking for anything of the attacker.

 

He let out a frustrated growl, a deep, resonating sound in his chest, when saw empty jugs of holy water lying on the other side of the grass.

 

Whoever did this was smart. Not only did they leave any physical evidence as to who did this, they also flushed out any scent with the holy water, making them one hundred percent untraceable.

 

Dipper couldn’t remember the last time he was almost overcome by his flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for such a long wait! I've been so busy with work lately, I haven't even had to time sit at the computer. Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient! This chapter was kind of hard to write, just because i've had a bit of a block since the last chapter anyway, and it's really late, so I'm pretty tired. Anywho, thanks guys! Hope you're still liking. :) And as always, feel free to ask any questions!


End file.
